Don't Hold Back
by schatzran
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Tanda Kegelapan tidak hanya sebagai symbol bagi pengikut Voldemort maupun penegakan supremacy pureblood, tetapi juga sebagai usaha menghancurkan generasi pureblood. Ironis bukan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n :** fanfic ini tidak compatibel dengan HBP dan DH apalagi epilog. Di fanfic ini Dumbledore dan Snape masih hidup meski perang sudah selesai dan om Voldy sudah punah.

 **Aquadewi** : Iya, ini tahun ke-7, tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts, 2 tahun setelah perang selesai. Ngomong-ngomong Tom ama Jade, udah conferm belum sih putus, di instagram sih kayaknya meyakinkan, lol jadi ngerumpi :D

 **Riska662** : Iya nih mumpung lagi mood dan ada inspirasi buat nulis, biar ga lupa

 **Undhott dan AuroraDM** : Terima kasih untuk apresiasinya. :)

* * *

 **Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya Mommy JK Rowling yang tega banget tidak mempersatukan Dramione**

Aku menghabiskan separuh malam di salah satu bar di Diagon Alley bersama Blaise, Theo dan Goyle. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Blaise, dia mentraktir kami minum-minum untuk hari besarnya ini, "Tahun ini aku hanya ingin pesta _private_ saja bersama sahabatku, pesta para bujang." Katanya yang dilanjutkan dengan mengoceh tentang kebosanannya dengan para wanita yang selalu menggerayanginya dan menyuruh kami mencarikannya wanita uniq yang tidak membosankan, Goyle dengan polosnya menyarankan Blaise berpacaran dengan si Loony Lovegood yang mendapat sambitan di belakang kepala, aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya, Theo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Malam ini sudah sangat dipersiapkan serapih mungkin oleh Blaise, bahkan dia berbicara dengan Granger untuk menukar jadwal patroliku tiga hari yang lalu. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan strategi dan sogokan agar tidak tertangkap oleh Flich. Malam yang tidak buruk, kami sangat menikmati pesta _private_ bujang ala Blaise ini.

Pukul satu lebih tiga belas menit aku sampai di ruang rekreasi ketua murid, aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air ketika ketukan di pintu depan berbunyi, aku berjalan kembali menuju pintu masuk asrama ketua murid dan mendengar bisikan-bisikan saat aku telah sampai di balik pintu, aku sangat mengenal suara-suara itu, Potter, Weasley dan.. Granger. 'Kenapa dia tidak buka sendiri saja' pikirku.

Bicara soal ketiga orang itu, setelah perang hubunganku dengan Golden Trio ada dalam tahap _good term_. Kami memang tidak berteman tapi kami juga sudah tidak bermusuhan lagi, meski kadang tetap saling mengejek tapi levelnya masih dalam taraf _'normal'_. Aku tak membenci mereka lagi, bagaimana bisa aku membenci mereka jika - aku benci mengatakan ini - telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan Goyle dari lahapan api di kamar kebutuhan. Bahkan Pansy bersahabat dengan Granger, dia juga mulai berteman dengan Weasley perempuan yang sama-sama tergila-gila dengan fashion muggle. Aku hampir tak percaya mendengar dia bercerita padaku dan Theo di ruang rekreasi Slytherin tempo hari, dia antusias sekali.

Sama sepertiku, Pansy pun bukan tanpa alasan bisa berteman dengan Granger. dia berhutang nyawa pada Gryffindor itu saat perang dua tahun yang lalu, jika saat itu Granger tak menolongnya mungkin Pansy sudah mati, lukanya sangat parah - bahkan Millicent tak bisa tertolong - dan dia hampir terkena kutukan tak termaafkan. Sebenarnya aku benci berhutang nyawa pada orang lain tapi aku bersyukur aku masih hidup sekarang.

Setelah perang memang banyak orang yang berubah, khususnya orang yang dekat denganku, walaupun tidak dibarengi dengan keadaan di sekitar. Situasi tidak banyak berubah meski Dark Lord telah mati. Diluar dinding Hogwarts keadaan masih terbilang kacau. _Prejudice_ masih tetap ada, Pureblood masih berpengaruh dan punya kuasa di kementrian. Meski kebanyakan dari Pureblood - khususnya yang senior - adalah pelahap maut dan banyak melakukan pembantaian saat perang lalu tapi tak banyak yang di penjara atau di adili, seperti Mcnair yang masih leluasa di luar sana, tak jarang mengancam dan melukai para Muggleborn, atau Lestrange bersaudara yang kabur ke negara lain setelah Dark Lord dan bibi Bella meninggal, aku tak tau tepatnya mereka kemana tapi yang aku dengar mereka pergi ke salah satu dunia sihir wilayah eropa.

Ayahku sendiri masih aktif di kementrian, dengan dukungan dan pengaruh dari para Pureblood senior yang lain serta limpahan kekayaan keluargaku, statusnya yang seorang Pelahap Maut dan pernah mendekam di Azkaban tak membuatnya kehilangan posisi di kementrian, ayah bahkan ditunjuk menjadi ketua organisasi persatuan para Pureblood, yang telah menghasilkan sebuah petisi untuk meng-Obliviate dan membuang para Muggleborn dan Squib ke dunia Muggle. Aku belum tau hasil dari petisi tersebut, tapi jika dilihat dari situasi sepertinya belum ada hasil akhir.

Ironisnya para Pureblood junior - khususnya di Hogwarts - justru berbeda pemikirannya dengan para senior, kami sudah tidak mementingkan _prejudice_ , kami bertingkah laku kepada Muggleborn dengan baik bahkan kepada Squib di luar sana, kami berinteraksi dengan selayaknya. Kami para Pureblood junior lelah dengan kekacauan dan ketakutan yang kami semua alami sejak usia dini, kami hanya ingin hidup normal dan damai.

Aku membuka pintu, "Merlin, kau mengagetkanku saja Ferret." Kata Weasley hampir melompat.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menutup pintunya lagi Weasel?" Kataku enggan.

"Malfoy, syukurlah kau masih bangun. Kami akan membawa Hermione ke dalam." Itu suara Potter.

"Tak ku sangka ketua murid perempuan yang KATANYA sangat mematuhi aturan malah mabuk-mabukan disaat seharusnya dia berpatroli" aku mengejek, tapi menggeser badanku, mempersilahkan kedua Gryffindor itu membawa sahabat kesayangannya ke dalam.

Granger mabuk berat, dia mengoceh tidak jelas bahkan dia memukul kepala dua lelaki dari Golden Trio tersebut. Butuh usaha besar untuk tidak tertawa. "Kau juga habis minum-minum Malfoy, tercium jelas dari nafasmu. Lagipula ini sudah lewat dari jadwal patroli." Potter menimpali

"Apa _password_ kamarmu Hermione?" Aku mendengar Weasley bertanya pada mantan pacarnya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terkejut kalau Weasley ini bodoh tapi aku tidak menyangka dia bisa setolol itu, "Weasel, untuk masuk kesini saja kalian tidak bisa jika bukan aku yang membuka pintu. Bagaimana kau pikir dia bisa masuk ke kamarnya?"

"Jangan ikut campur Ferret,"

"Terserahlah, jangan ganggu aku." Aku berjalan ke dapur, meminum segelas air.

"Harry, bagaimana ini?"

"Hermione.. Hermione.. ayo bangun, katakan apa _password_ kamarmu?" Potter mengguncang-guncang tubuh Granger, hanya dibalas dengan dorongan keras di pipinya.

Aku menggeleng-geleng 'Potty dan Weasel sama saja bodohnya' pikirku, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

"Ini gara-gara kau, kenapa semua minuman kau campur wisky api?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin semua kebagian, biar adil." Samar-samar aku mendengar cekcok mereka disana. "Kita baringkan Hermione disana saja."

Aku keluar kamar mandi berjalan menuju kamarku, sempat melihat Granger dibaringkan di sofa depan perapian. "Kau yakin membiarkannya berbaring disini?"

"Kalau begitu kita bawa lagi saja Hermione ke asrama Gryffindor?"

"Jika tadi Hermione tidak bersikeras ingin dibawa ke asrama ketua murid, aku sudah membaringkannya di tempat Ginny, kau lihat sendiri dia sampai memohon-mohon."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

'Cekrek'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, mungkin Granger sudah sadar atau tidak sengaja menggumamkan _password_ nya. Aku mengangkat bahu lalu terlelap.

* * *

Aku bangun dari tidurku, merasakan mual akibat minuman wisky api, segera aku keluar kamar, berlari menuju toilet, memuntahkan semua isi dalam perutku. Aku tak tau ini pukul berapa, tapi aku yakin ini sama sekali belum mendekati pagi karena diluar masih sangat gelap dan dingin. Tak lama suara langkah kaki mendekat dan sebuah tangan menggosok-gosok punggung dan memijit-mijit leherku. Aku tersentak tapi hanya sesaat karena aku dengan segera memuntahkan lagi isi perutku.

Malfoy, kenapa dia ada disini, bukankah Blaise mengatakan bahwa malam ini dia tidak akan pulang ke asrama ketua murid karena ada _brithday party_ yang di adakan Blaise. _'Shit'_ batinku panik.

Setelah selesai patroli bersama Justin Flinn - Flechey, aku berkunjung ke asrama Gryffindor, sedang ada pesta disana, merayakan kemenangan tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang mengalahkan Ravenclaw dalam pertandingan beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya aku menolak mengizinkan mereka berpesta karena aku mendengar akan ada penyelundupan wisky api untuk acara malam ini, tapi semua murid asramaku dari tahun kelima sampai ketujuh berkonspirasi merayuku, mereka bilang wiskyapi-nya hanya ada sedikit khusus untuk anggota tim Quidditch saja. Akhirnya aku mengizinkannya.

Rencanaku sebenarnya hanya untuk menengok situasi pesta saja sebelum aku pulang kembali ke asrama ketua murid, tapi ketika aku datang, teman-teman memaksaku berdansa dan meneguk satu gelas butterbeer penuh. Karena aku lelah berdansa, ku teguk lagi satu gelas butterbeer yang aku ambil di meja pojok ruangan, tetapi minuman kali ini ada yang berbeda, butterbeer gelas kedua yang aku minum memiliki rasa lain yang sangat kuat. Aku dapat merasakan artichokes, oysters, asparagus dan darah unicorn saat minumannya melesat ke dalam tenggorokanku. Aku tersentak, berusaha memuntahkan lagi minumanku, tapi sia-sia, aku merasa kepalaku berat dan berkunang-kunang, sepertinya aku mabuk. " _Shit,_ " bisikku panik. Apa yang akan dibuat oleh campuran ke empat bahan ramuan itu jika bukan _lust potion_? Aku pernah membaca buku 20 ramuan termahal di dunia dan _lust potion_ adalah salah satunya. Aku tak habis pikir siswa Gryffindor mana sanggup membeli ramuan seperti ini? Dan yang lebih penting lagi untuk apa dan siapa ramuan ini ditunjukkan. Aku merasa sial sekali mendapati minuman seperti ini, mungkin aku diganjar oleh Professor Dumbledore karena mengizinkan pesta ini, melalaikan kewajibanku.

Dengan sempoyongan aku berjalan ke tempat Harry tengah berdansa dan menariknya ke tepi ruangan, aku memintanya untuk mengantarku ke asrama ketua murid karena mabuk berat, Harry menyarankan untuk menginap di tempat Ginny, aku menolak mentah-mentah.

Bagaimana bisa aku menginap di kamar orang lain dengan keadaanku seperti ini, aku bahkan tidak tau level berapa _lust potion_ yang aku minum untuk mengetahui berapa lama lagi hingga efek ramuannya akan mulai bekerja.

Aku memohon-mohon pada Harry untuk segera mengantarku, Ron melihat interaksiku bersama Harry lalu mendatangi kami, aku mengancam kepada kedua sahabatku itu tidak akan berbicara pada mereka selama sebulan penuh jika tak segera mengantarku ke asrama ketua murid, aku bahkan menjanjikan akan membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah mereka selama dua bulan penuh jika mereka membiarkanku sendirian disana.

Kembali ke asrama ketua murid dan meninggalkanku sendiri adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak bertindak senonoh kepada orang lain. Aku tak tau apa yang aku alami ketika keluar dari asrama Gryffindor, aku sudah tak sadarkan diri, hingga tadi aku terbangun diranjangku sendirian. Aku pikir aku beruntung karena malam ini Malfoy tidak ada di asrama ketua murid. Tapi ternyata disinilah dia, tepat dibelakang punggungku, menawarkan segelas air putih. Aku menolak dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dia menyerahkan gelas itu dengan paksa ke dalam genggamanku, "cepatlah selesaikan kegiatanmu, aku juga ingin menggunakan toilet," katanya, lalu pergi keluar kamar mandi.

Aku meminum air putih yang diserahkannya lalu berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukaku. Aku segera berlari keluar kamar mandi menuju kamar tidurku, meninggalkan gelas yang bekas aku gunakan di wastafel karena aku merasakan efek ramuannya mulai bekerja. Tapi aku malah menabrak Malfoy dalam perjalananku menuju kamar tidur, tabrakannya cukup keras hingga kami terjatuh ke lantai, aku berada diatas tubuh Malfoy, kulihat bibirnya ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku, sangat menggairahkan. Tak sampai lima detik aku menatap bibir itu hingga aku merasakannya, menciumnya penuh gairah. Malfoy segera membalas ciumanku dengan lebih menggairahkan, menggiringku membalikkan posisi kami. Selanjutnya kami bergerak sesuai insting kami.

* * *

A/n : Omigot apa kata temen-temen gue kalau tau gue bikin scene beginian ckckckck lol

Lust potion dan 20 ramuan termahal-nya asli karangan sendiri, ingredient-nya dapet dari mbah google lol


	2. Chapter 2

Aquadewi : *tutup muka* dichap ini dibahas lagi dikiiiiiit. logikanya sih ga mungkin, hatinya siapa yg tau ;)

AuroraDM : harap maklum, saya ga bisa bikin yg panjang2, susah dituangkan dalam kalimatnya ;)

Ujichan : sebenernya semua pertanyaan kamu itu udah ada jawabannya di chap 1 dan 4, secara implisit sih, kan biar ada seninya /seni dari hongkong lol/ mungkin chap kali ini bisa sedikit membantu pertanyaan kamu ya. Santai, saya terbuka sama kritikan koq soalnya saya juga suka ngritik :)

Staecia : karena apa ya? Cari tau aja deh di chap ini :D Tom ama Jade roman2nya sih gitu. Emma kenapa Emma? /belaga pilon lol/

Just a guest : bingung ya? Semoga chap ini sedikit membantu ya. Sabar.. dibukanya sedikit2.

Andienmay : bukan ga sabaran tapi sebisa mungkin saya ga mau php, soalnya tau bgt gmna rasanya di phpin :( /lol malah baper/ tahun lalu emang ada rumor kalo mereka nikah tapi kayaknya cuma rumor. lol udah kayak spoke personnya Tom aja gue.

A/n : Semoga timeline-nya ga bikin bingung ya di chapter ini.

* * *

 **Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling, Dramione deritanya tiada akhir**

 **Dua bulan setelah hari ulang tahun Blaise..**

Seminggu ini aku sering terbangun di pagi hari oleh suara Granger yang sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, aku juga perhatikan akhir-akhir ini dia selalu terlihat lelah dan pucat, jarang makan dan sering tertidur di sofa. Aku pernah sekali menanyakan apakah dia sakit dan menyuruhnya ke hospital wings, bukannya menjawab dia malah bermuka masam padaku dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Kadang mendengarnya muntah, aku sering teringat dengan kejadian malam itu, malam ketika dia mabuk, malam yang kami habiskan dengan... _you know what_.

Malam yang benar-benar menakjubkan, aku belum pernah sangat bergairah seperti itu. 3 ronde.! Adalah ' _angka_ ' yang sanggup kami cetak. Bahkan _score_ itu adalah rekor bagiku. Tetapi bagi Granger..

Aku tersentak ketika sadar aku telah merobek selaput dara miliknya, karena aku pikir dia bukan perawan, maksudku, aku kira sebelumnya dia pernah melakukannya dengan Weasley. Seketika perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku. Aku menatapnya, memberinya waktu untuk menghentikanku, tapi dia membawaku ke bibirnya, menciumku penuh gairah. Dan aku mengerti..

Aku hanya berharap bahwa aku melakukannya dengan cukup _gentle, for her first experience sake.!_

Aku masih ingat ketika kami bangun keesokkan harinya, satu jam sebelum makan siang di mulai. Wajahnya sangat pucat, aku yakin dia ingin menangis tapi dia tidak melakukannya, setidaknya di hadapanku. "Bisa aku pinjam dulu selimutnya? nanti aku kembalikan" katanya, suaranya parau dan bergetar.

"Ya, gunakan saja." Lalu dia bangkit dari ranjang, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut bagian dalam, mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Aku membiarkannya, memberinya waktu untuk menangis dan menenangkan diri, mencerna semuanya.

Siang itu aku tak melihatnya di aula besar. Di meja Slytherin, Blaise berkata padaku bahwa aku terlihat sangat _fresh_ siang itu, sedangkan Pansy memicingkan mata dan mencurigai kami pesta wisky api sampai pagi, mengingat tak ada satupun dari kami berempat turun sarapan pagi itu. Selesai makan siang aku berkata pada teman-temanku bahwa aku harus kembali ke asrama ketua murid, mengurusi beberapa jadwal prefek, lalu meninggalkan aula besar lebih dulu. Di depan pintu aula besar Potter dan Weasley menghampiriku, "Apakah Hermione ada di asrama ketua murid? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Potter bertanya.

"Dia ada di kamarnya," hanya itu yang bisa aku jawab.

Potter memintaku untuk membawanya masuk ke asrama ketua murid, ingin bertemu dengan Granger, lalu aku menyuruhnya mengikutiku. Dalam perjalanan dari aula besar menuju asrama aku merasa aneh berjalan bersama-sama dengan kedua Gryffindor itu dalam keadaan ' _civil_ ', meskipun tak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan tapi tetap saja.. bukan pemandangan yang biasa. Jika hal seperti ini terjadi sebelum perang, oh aku tak tau bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya.

Setelah sampai di ruang rekreasi aku pergi ke kamarku, memberi mereka privasi, lagipula aku tak mau disebut penguping atau suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Samar-samar aku mendengar mereka bercakap-cakap, itu pun jika masih layak disebut bercakap-cakap, karena sepertinya _Miss know-it-all_ itu tidak membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh mereka pergi. Kedua sahabat itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf kepada Granger atas nama seluruh siswa asramanya dan menjelaskan sesuatu yang aku tak bisa menangkap kalimatnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan asrama ketua murid.

Aku berpikir untuk berbicara padanya, aku ingin berbicara dengannya mengenai kejadian malam itu, tapi sepertinya saat itu bukan waktu yang tepat, bukan ide yang bagus jika berbicara dengannya setelah Potter dan Weasley mengkonfrontasinya. Kedua sahabatnya saja dia perlakukan seperti itu apalagi aku. 'Mungkin nanti malam, aku harus memberinya waktu lebih banyak untuk menenangkan diri.' Pikirku waktu itu, jadi aku putuskan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahku saja untuk mengisi waktu luangku saat itu.

Malam itu aku tak melihat Granger lagi di aula besar, sejak siang sampai jam makan malam tiba aku sengaja berada di asrama ketua murid. Aku mengerjakan tugas sekolah di kamar atau membaca buku di ruang rekreasi tapi aku tak melihat Granger keluar kamarnya atau mendengar suara apapun dibalik pintu kamarnya. Dia bahkan belum makan dari tadi pagi atau mungkin saja dari kemarin malam. Aku mulai khawatir padanya, aku putuskan saat itulah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengannya.

Aku mempercepat makan malamku, tanpa basa-basi aku kembali ke asrama dan meminta Granger untuk memberiku waktu berbicara dengannya, karena Granger menolak terpaksa aku bilang padanya akan terus mengkonfrontasinya sampai aku mendapat penjelasan darinya, bahkan aku mengancam akan mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Aku tau itu bukan sikap yang bijaksana, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus terkurung di kamarnya kelaparan sepanjang hari.

Akhirnya dia keluar kamar, mengenakan piyamanya, dibalut dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu. Wajahnya pucat, badannya lemas, suaranya parau, matanya bengkak dan merah akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Aku memintanya memakan makanan yang aku suruh peri rumah bawakan untuknya, awalnya dia menolak tapi aku katakan padanya bahwa aku tak mau berurusan dengan Dumbledore jika dia pingsan disini bersamaku, aku tak ingin diintrogasi dan dicurigai berbuat jahat padanya. Lalu dia meminum jus labunya, memakan dua suap potongan kecil-kecil steak sapinya dan mengatakan sudah tak sanggup memakannya lagi.

Kami berbincang di depan perapian, aku meminta maaf padanya tentang kejadian malam sebelumnya, karena memanfaatkan mabuknya. aku bilang padanya malam itu aku terlalu banyak minum, aku mengatakan padanya gairahku meningkat jika aku sedang mabuk, jadi aku lampiaskan padanya karena dia berada pada waktu dan tempat yang salah. Tentu saja semua yang aku katakan itu bohong, aku tidak mabuk malam itu, aku sangat sadar. Meski aku meminum berbotol-botol wisky api aku tidak akan mabuk, aku tidak pernah mabuk. Tapi tidak mungkin kan aku bilang padanya bahwa aku menginginkannya, aku bahkan telah lama mendambakan malam seperti itu terjadi. Bisa-bisa aku dicekiknya sampai mati.

Tapi yang mengejutkanku Granger berkata bahwa itu bukan salahku, dia lah yang bersalah, dia lah yang telah memanfaatkanku. Lalu ketua murid perempuan itu menceritakan tentang kejadian di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor malam itu, bagaimana dia mendapati dirinya meminum lust potion dan wisky api dalam campuran butterbeer-nya. Dia bersumpah serapah pada siapapun orang yang telah menaruh lust potion dalam minuman itu dan berjanji akan menemukan pelakunya, menghukumnya seberat mungkin.

Lust potion, aku tau betul tentang ramuan ini, tentu saja aku tau, keluargaku pemilik perusahaan ramuan terbesar sejagat eropa. Lust potion adalah salah satu ramuan yang harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah, pembuatannya rumit dan dibatasi, tidak sembarang orang bisa membelinya dengan mudah karena ramuan ini terbilang cukup berbahaya, peminumnya tidak bisa mengontrol hasratnya untuk.. _you know_. Levelnya ada 4. Dan jika aku telaah dari apa yang dikatakan Granger dan mengingat perilakunya semalam. Aku tau dia meminum lust potion level 4, harganya paling tinggi dibanding ketiga level lainnya, penyebarannya cukup halus sehingga membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk merasakan ramuannya bekerja, tapi efeknya luar biasa, peminumnya hampir mustahil untuk mengontrol hasratnya, efeknya lebih lama dan dapat membuat peminumnya lebih berstamina. Karena itu Granger sanggup melakukannya 3 ronde berturut-turut dan aku lebih bangga pada diriku sendiri karena sanggup melakukannya tanpa ramuan sekalipun.! Mungkin benar apa yang selama ini dikatakan orang-orang yang melabeliku sebagai _Prince Slytherin Sex God_.! Sebenarnya aku geli dengan julukkan seperti itu, aku tidak merasa bahwa aku sedahsyat itu, setidaknya sampai sebelum malam itu terjadi. Tetapi karena julukkan itu membuat para siswa lelaki hormat dan para siswi perempuan kagum padaku, jadi aku biarkan saja.

Tiga hari adalah waktu yang Granger butuhkan untuk menemukan pelaku pengguna lust potion tersebut. Granger meminta semua penghuni asramanya yang ikut pesta malam itu diberi Veritaserum dan diintrogasi, gadis Gryffindor itu mengancam akan melaporkan pesta malam itu kepada Professor jika mereka tidak melakukannya.

Cormac Mclaggen diketahui sebagai pelakunya, dia mengaku melakukan itu untuk menggaet siswi tahun ke-6 yang sedang ditaksirnya dan Granger tak sengaja mengambil minumannya. Granger menghujaninya detensi, setengah tahun yang diberikannya untuk pemuda satu asramanya itu.

Tentu saja aku juga kena getahnya, mau tak mau Granger harus mengatakan kepada siapa dia melampiaskan efek ramuannya. Well, sebenarnya tak dikatakan pun orang-orang pasti sudah bisa menebaknya, hanya aku satu-satunya lawan jenis yang satu atap dengannya. Tonjokkan di pipi, rahang dan hidung yang aku dapatkan dari Potter dan Weasley, karena aku telah memanfaatkan keadaan sahabatnya, katanya. Aku tak membalas, aku biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang Granger tak bisa lakukan padaku, aku telah mengambil keperawanannya _for Merlin sake.!_ Aku merenggutnya dengan cara yang tidak pantas. Memang pada akhirnya Granger lah yang memilihnya tapi tetap saja, itu bukan keinginan dari hatinya, itu dorongan yang kuat dari efek ramuannya, hampir mustahil untuk melawannya. Granger buru-buru menghentikan perkelahian itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dia mengatakan kepada kedua sahabatnya bahwa dia sebagian besar ikut andil dalam kejadian itu, dia lah penyebabnya, dia lah yang telah memanfaatkanku untuk melampiaskan efek ramuannya, dia bahkan mengatakan tidak masalah jika dia tidak perawan lagi, dia sudah cukup umur dan yang paling mengejutkanku dia berkata bahwa aku melakukannya dengan baik, aku melakukannya cukup _gentle_ sehingga tidak melukainya. Aku lega mendengarnya, aku sungguh bahagia dia membelaku.

Potter membela diri dengan berkata bahwa dia mengkonfrontasiku untuk sahabatnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara perempuannya, melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh saudara laki-laki untuk saudara perempuannya. Sedangkan Weasley mengatakan bahwa dia berkelahi karena aku pelakunya, aku hanya memutar bola mata, Granger menatapnya galak, Potter memandangnya aneh. Tentu saja kami tau dia setengah bercanda, kami tau dia melakukannya karena dia sahabat yang baik, dia menyayangi Granger.

Setelah perkelahian itu hubunganku dan Golden Trio pun kembali pada tahapan _good term_ lagi.

Aku kembali dari lamunanku, mengingat-ingat gejala-gejala penyakit yang dialami Granger, sepertinya aku pernah membaca sesuatu tentang...

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan mata melebar, aku menggeleng-geleng "tidak, tidak mungkin" bisikku pelan pada diri sendiri 'tak mungkin Granger...' tambahku dalam hati, bahkan aku tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang, keluar kamarku untuk mandi, aku melihat Granger masuk ke kamarnya tepat ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku, setelah mandi aku melihatnya keluar asrama ketua murid. Buru-buru aku kenakan seragamku lalu menyumpalkan buku-buku pelajaran hari ini ke dalam tas. Sebenarnya pagi ini aku tak punya jadwal kelas tapi aku harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Di aula besar aku makan dengan cepat, tak sabar untuk menemukan jawaban yang aku cari. "Seperti orang kesurupan," kata Theo.

"Sejak kapan kau makan tidak elegan seperti itu?" Tanya Pansy.

"Dia ingin menyaingi Greg dan Weasley," Blaise menimpali sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" Goyle bertanya sambil mengunyah bacon-nya.

Aku abaikan mereka, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting untuk aku pikirkan. Selesai makan aku berkata pada mereka bahwa aku harus pergi meninggalkan aula besar lebih dulu, "kau bukannya tidak ada kelas pagi ini Drake?" Kata Pansy.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas Aritmancy, harus dikumpulkan hari ini."

Aku bangkit berdiri, -melihat Granger menutup hidungnya dan menggeser sosis dihadapannya- ku ambil tasku, lalu pergi meninggalkan aula besar, kali ini aku melihatnya sedang minum susu.

Ku percepat langkahku menuju perpustakaan, ku cari buku yang aku maksudkan lalu aku membacanya, tepat seperti dugaanku. Tak percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang aku baca, aku ambil beberapa buku yang serupa dan lebih rinci, aku duduk di meja paling pojok, ku lahap semua buku yang aku ambil sampai menjelang siang.

Sepanjang hari aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi, sibuk memikirkan cara bagaimana membawa topik ini pada Granger. Aku sempat satu kelas dengannya di kelas Aritmancy hari ini. Aku memandangnya selama pelajaran. 'Malam ini, setelah makan malam, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus mau berbicara denganku.' Batinku. Mengangguk-ngangguk sambil melihatnya dari belakang.

Setelah makan malam di aula besar, aku duduk di ruang rekreasi ketua murid, menunggu Granger pulang ke asrama. Satu jam, waktu yang sudah aku habiskan disini ketika dia masuk ke kediaman kami di Hogwarts. "Granger, apakah kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Dia tak menjawab ataupun menengok ke arahku, terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Granger, kita harus bicara." Dia mengabaikanku, membuka pintu kamarnya. "Apakah kau hamil?" Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Gryffindor itu terdiam seketika.

Aku menghampirinya, "jadi kau sudah tau kalau kau hamil? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanyaku, berada tepat disampingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Balasnya, tetap tak menoleh padaku.

"Tentu saja kau harus memberitahuku, aku ayahnya." Nadaku sedikit meninggi. Hening sejenak, tak ada jawaban. "Aku ayahnya kan?" Tanyaku padanya.

Dia menatapku, "apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku perempuan murahan yang tidur dengan -"

Aku pegang pergelangan tangannya, "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya kesal padamu kar -"

"Lepaskan tanganku,"

Aku tak melepaskan tangannya, "bisakah kita bi -"

"Lepaskan tanganku.!" Nadanya tinggi.

Aku melepaskan tangannya, "please, kita harus bicara. Bisakah kita bicara baik-baik?"

"Kau yang mengkonfrontasiku duluan."

Aku menghela nafas, "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud -" dia berjalan menuju perapian, aku mengikuti di belakangnya. "- mengkonfrontasimu."

Dia duduk di kursi berlengan di samping perapian, aku duduk di sofa yang menghadap perapian. 'Kenapa dia duduk disitu, apa dia tak mau aku duduk disebelahnya?' Aku membatin. Sepuluh detik, tak ada yang berbicara. "Jadi sejak kapan kau tau kalau kau hamil?" Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Dua minggu yang lalu," katanya, datar.

"Dua ming.." ulangku, tak percaya dengan fakta bahwa dia menyembunyikannya dariku cukup lama, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," pandangannya kearah perapian.

Aku menghela nafas, menenangkan diri. "Aku tau kau perempuan mandiri, aku sangat yakin kau mampu menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Tapi tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa dia juga bagian dari diriku? Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa dia juga tanggung jawabku?"

Dia terdiam.

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, menatap perapian. "Kau membenciku?" Tak ada jawaban, tiba-tiba aku menjadi khawatir. Aku menatap wajahnya lagi, dia masih tak memandangku. "Kau tidak bermaksud menggugurkannya kan?"

Dia memandangku, "kau ingin aku aborsi?"

Aku bangkit berdiri, "Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggugurkannya.!" Nadaku meninggi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bermoral?" Dia bangkit, berdiri dihadapanku. Aku menggeleng, "kau pikir aku sanggup membunuh darah daging -"

Aku memeluknya, "Tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya... Aku kira kau tak menginginkannya karena kau membenciku. Aku takut kau menggugurkan kandunganmu karena aku ayahnya. Aku pikir itu alasanmu tak memberitahuku Granger."

"Aku tidak membencimu Malfoy, aku akan mempertahankan bayiku, aku hanya..." suaranya tercekat, tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, aku tau dia menahan tangisnya.

"Granger, aku minta maaf membuatmu seperti ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu ragu untuk memberitahuku."

Granger menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, mengatur nafas. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, dia menjawab. "Tidak, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut," berhenti sejenak, "dan aku takut.. aku takut kau tidak mau menerimanya."

Aku menggeleng, "mana mungkin aku tak menerimanya,"

"Banyak hal yang bisa membuatmu tak menerimanya, Malfoy. Apa aku harus menyebutkannya satu-satu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku bukan orang seperti itu lagi."

"Bagaimana aku tau," tanyanya retoris.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku lagi, "Please..please..please.. Granger percayalah padaku, aku menginginkannya, aku bahkan akan merawatnya sendiri jika kau tak menginginkannya. Aku akan menjaganya, Granger. aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tolong katakan padaku, Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku?"

Hening..

"Aku.. sebenarnya aku mulai percaya padamu." Aku melepaskan pelukanku untuk menatap wajahnya, dia tersenyum padaku. "Aku juga menginginkannya, bantu aku sama-sama menjaganya," aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

A/n : Drama Queen banget ga sih Chap ini? Kebanyakan nonton Drakor nih :D

Btw buat yang masih bingung, Hermione mabuk itu karna wisky api bukan lust potion. Tapi waktu dia ehm..ehm.. ama Draco itu dia udah ga mabuk, dia sadar koq yg dia cium itu Draco, dia sadar ngelakuin itu sama Draco tapi dia ga bisa nolak hasratnya karna dorongan efek ramuannya.

Terus, kenapa saya bikin Hermione hamil pas masih sekolah, soalnya saya bingung timeline yg tepat untuk mempertemukan mereka secara intens selain di Hogwart. Meski masih sekolah sebenernya usia mereka itu normalnya udah keluar dari sekolah, mungkin usia antara 19-20 kali ya, jadi udah cukup umur. Kan gegara perang and reparasi Hogwart yg bikin mereka telat lulus.

Seenggaknya begitulah cerita yang ada dibenak saya ^^v

Nanya donk kalo mau tau jenis kelamin baby dalam kandungan itu pas umur berapa bulan ya? males googling nih lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Character milik JK Rowling**

 **Satu minggu setelah konfrontasi Draco tentang kehamilan Hermione...**

Sejak konfrontasiku seminggu yang lalu tentang kehamilan Granger. Tak ada yang berubah darinya, dia tetap bermuka masam padaku setap kali kami bertemu. Aku sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa ibu dari bayiku itu selalu menghindariku, padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Ada banyak hal yang harus kami diskusikan bukan? Tapi aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Dia sering menginap di asrama Gryffindor akhir-akhir ini, bahkan saat seharusnya aku berpatroli bersamanya, dia malah menukar jadwal patrolinya dengan Padma Patil.

Beruntung Dumbledore malam ini meminta kedua ketua murid menemuinya. Aku putuskan akan mengkonfrontasinya lagi seperti waktu itu. Dia tak akan aku biarkan lolos kali ini.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah - seperti dugaanku - Granger mencoba menghindariku lagi, " _Bye_ Malfoy, aku ke as-" sambil membalikkan badan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Aku tangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kataku, memotong perkataannya.

Ketua murid perempuan itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya, "nanti saja okey,"

"Aku tak tau ini sudah keberapa kali _'nanti saja'_ dalam minggu ini." Aku menariknya ke asrama ketua murid, "Malam ini aku tak mau menundanya lagi."

Pada akhirnya diperjalanan menuju asrama ketua murid, Granger dengan sendirinya bersedia mengikutiku, meski aku tak melepaskan tangannya.

"Duduk," aku menunjuk sofa di depan perapian saat sampai di ruang rekreasi.

Gryffindor itu menggerutu walau diturutinya juga, "kau ingin bicara apa, cepat katakan. Aku sudah mengantuk." Katanya, menatap perapian.

Aku nyalakan perapian lalu duduk disebelahnya, "Ini baru jam setengah sembilan."

"Aku ini sedang hamil. Mood ku berubah-ubah dan sering mengantuk."

Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah." kataku, sabar. "Err... aku.. aku tau kau bilang tak membenciku. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kau seperti muak denganku? Maksudku, kau selalu menghindariku, kau seperti tidak tahan lama-lama satu ruangan denganku, dan setiap kali kita harus bertatap muka, wajahmu selalu terlihat ketus padaku. Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu?" Tanyaku hati-hati

Dia diam.

"Aku ingin kau katakan padaku apapun masalah yang kau hadapi denganku, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik, kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama. Menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Kataku, bijaksana.

Granger menghela nafas, lalu menatapku. Dan aku bersumpah, sekilas aku melihatnya menyeringai. "Baiklah, karena kau mengungkitnya, aku akan jelaskan padamu." Jeda, "Seperti yang aku katakan padamu sebelumnya aku tidak membencimu, kau juga tidak melakukan kesalahan." Aku mengangguk, "Dan tentang aku tidak suka berlama-lama denganmu itu karena aku menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. "Misalnya.. tapi kau harus tau, ini bukan kemauanku, aku percaya ini bawaan bayi." Katanya serius, aku harap-harap cemas. "Setiap aku melihat rambutmu, aku merasa aku ingin menjambaknya -"

"Apa?!" aku menatapnya horor.

"Ya. Jika aku melihat wajahmu, rasanya aku ingin mencakarnya -"

aku memegang kedua pipiku, "kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak, aku serius." katanya dengan tampang serius, "Dan aku ingin sekali menendang -"

"Kau yakin itu bawaan bayi?" Potongku sebelum dia menyebutkan daftar panjang penyiksaannya.

"Ini bawaan bayi," _Miss know-it-all_ itu mengangguk-angguk. "Aku sering mendengarnya dari orang-orang hamil, banyak juga yang mengalami hal-hal seperti ini dan korbannya selalu ayah dari bayinya. Itu hal yang lumrah. Masa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya." Dia meyakinkan.

Aku menatapnya skeptis, "Tidak pernah, memang anak siapa yang sadis seperti itu? Anak Greyback?" Granger menatapku galak, "karena aku yakin, Crabbe dan Goyle saja tidak seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau samakan anakku dengan Crabbe dan Goyle? Tentu saja berbeda."

"Maksudku, Crabbe dan Goyle saja yang suka berkelahi, mereka tidak ingin memukul ayahnya ketika masih di dalam kandungan."

"Mana kau tau, kau kan bukan ibunya. Lagipula yang senang berkelahi itu kau, mereka hanya melakukan perintahmu. Jadi gen anak ini darimu. Tanyakan saja pada ibumu."

'Aku pasti akan tanyakan ini pada ibu.!' Batinku. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku, "Tidak mungkin, kau pasti mengada-ada."

"Tidak, sungguh. Saat ini saja, aku ingin sekali menamparmu?"

Aku berdiri, melompat dari kursi, menjauh darinya. "Granger, aku lupa aku harus ke as-"

"Ini permintaan anakmu," potongnya. "Kau tidak mau mengabulkannya?"

"Kenapa anakku menyukai kekerasan?" Granger mengangkat bahu, "kenapa anakku harus memiliki sifat ibunya?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau kan pernah menamparku di tahun ketiga, dia pasti mencontoh ibunya."

Murid kesayangan professor itu mengangguk-ngangguk, "Mungkin. Jadi, kau mau kan aku tampar lagi?" Aku menggeleng, menjauh darinya, tapi Gryffindor itu mengikutiku, mengitari ruang rekreasi. "Ayolah Malfoy.. demi anakmu." Rayunya. Aku tetap menggeleng. "Kau mau anakmu keluar iler terus waktu dia lahir?"

"Mana ada,"

"Tentu saja ada, maka dari itu aku memberitahumu. Aku lebih tau masalah kehamilan. Ayolah Malfoy" bujuknya.

"Tidak."

"Ya?" Aku menggeleng. "Kau bilang apapun kita selesaikan bersama." Katanya ketus, hendak memutar tubuhnya menjauhiku.

Aku menggerutu, "Baiklah, kau boleh menamparku lagi." Dia tersenyum, "Tapi aku juga ada permintaan padamu."

"Apa?"

Aku menghela nafas, berubah serius, "kita bicara disana lagi." Aku menunjuk sofa. Lalu kami duduk, "Granger, bagaimana jika _weekend_ ini kita pergi ke St Mungo. Kau belum memeriksakan kandunganmu kan? Tidakkah kita harus memeriksakannya kepada _Medi-Wizard_?"

"Kandunganku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu diperiksa."

"Ya, aku berharap kandungannya baik-baik saja, tapi -"

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tau, aku bisa menjawabnya untukmu. Setelah lulus Hogwarts, aku ingin menjadi Healer, aku sudah mempelajari beberapa ilmunya. Aku juga sering membantu Madam Pompey, jadi sudah lebih terampil. Katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Aku tau, tapi ini berbeda."

"Usia kandungannya sekitar 2 bulan. Hitung saja sejak kita..." wajah kami memerah, "atau dua setengah bulan jika dihitung semenjak aku mendapatkan menstruasi." Granger meneruskan. "Dia sehat. Aku sudah semaksimal mungkin menjaga agar aku mendapat asupan makanan. Dilihat dari uku -"

"Granger, _please_." Aku memotong penjelasannya, "apa yang kau takutkan jika kita periksakan ke St Mungo? Kita bisa mengetahui info yang lebih rinci. Dan yang terpenting aku ingin memastikan kau dan janinnya baik-baik saja. Aku ingin tau perkembangannya. Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahuinya juga?"

Perempuan berambut ikal disebelahku menghela nafas, "aku ingin mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun, Malfoy." Aku mengangguk. "Tapi yang aku takutkan..." berhenti sejenak, "kau tau situasi disini masih belum sepenuhnya membaik. Kau tau kan aku Muggleborn, teman dari Harry Potter -"

Aku mengangguk, " _War Heroin_ " aku menambahkan.

Dia menatapku, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada gunanya menjadi _war heroin_ jika aku masih terancam dideportasi dari sini."

"Di apa?"

"Didepor.. maksudku, terancam dibuang dari dunia sihir." Suaranya memelan, "kau tau kan tentang petisi itu?" Tanyanya menundukkan kepala.

Aku mengangguk, tak mampu berkata-kata.

Granger menatapku lagi, lalu menjelaskan. "Jika aku ke St Mungo dalam keadaan seperti ini, jika mereka tau aku hamil, akan jadi berita besar. Yang paling aku khawatirkan adalah jika mereka mengetahui bahwa kau ayahnya, aku cemas orangtua mu akan tau dan... kau pasti tau maksudku"

"Aku mengerti,"

hening..

Aku memikirkan cara bagaimana mengatasinya, dan tak lama aku menemukannya. "Granger, bagaimana jika aku menemukan cara agar tidak diketahui media ataupun orang luar. Kau mau kan melakukan _check up_?"

"Caranya?"

"Keluargaku mempunyai Healer pribadi di St Mungo, bagaimana jika aku memintanya -"

"Tidak. Itu lebih riskan."

"Tidak Granger, dengar dulu penjelasanku. Dia orang yang baik dan Healer yang hebat. Dia adalah salah satu Healer kepala bagian di St Mungo. Mungkin dia akan menjadi atasanmu kelak, jika nanti kau bekerja disana. Kau ingin menjadi Healer kan?" Dia mengangguk, "Dan yang lebih penting, dia bisa menjaga rahasia. Percayalah, jika dia tidak bisa dipercaya dia tidak akan lama menjadi Healer keluargaku. Selama ini keluargaku di tangani dengan baik olehnya dan rahasia kami terjaga dengan baik. Ini tentang penyakit kakekku dulu, nanti aku ceritakan tentang itu. Sekarang kita bahas dulu tentang kita, jika kau setuju, besok aku akan menemuinya, aku bahkan akan membuat _Unbreakable Vow_ dengannya untuk menjaga rahasia kita."

Dia terdiam, berpikir. Aku memberinya waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya.

Aku pergi ke dapur, mengambil apel. Lalu duduk kembali disebelahnya sambil memakan apel, menunggu jawaban darinya.

Setelah hampir lima menit berpikir, dia menghela nafas lalu menatapku, ada seringai diwajahnya. "Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat..."

Detik itu aku tau ini takkan mudah.!

.

Aku tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Esok harinya aku pergi ke St Mungo menemui Healer Turrell, menjelaskan masalahku dan membuat _Unbreakable Vow_ dengannya, demi menjaga rahasia kami.

Dua hari setelahnya - aku memintanya mengatur jadwal _check up_ kami setiap _weekend_ , agar aku dan Granger diperbolehkan keluar Hogwarts - kami melakukan _check up_ di ruangan Healer Turrell. Kandungannya sudah mencapai usia sebelas minggu, keadaannya sehat baik ibu maupun kandungannya, dan bayinya sudah menunjukkan _Magical Energy_ , jadi bila nanti Granger tanpa sengaja melakukan _Accidential Magic_ itu berasal dari kandungannya. Aku bangga sekali mendengarnya.

Kami mendapat jadwal _check up_ setiap 2 minggu sekali selama masa tri-semester pertama, satu bulan sekali jika sudah mencapai tri-semester kedua, dan 2 minggu sekali saat sudah tri-semester akhir, karena harus lebih intens. Tetapi kami bisa datang kapan saja jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Aku dan Granger datang ke St Munggo terpisah, meski sesekali pergi bersama-sama, agar tidak terlalu menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sebenarnya Granger bisa saja pergi _check up_ sendiri tanpa aku, hanya saja aku tak ingin melewatkan apapun yang terjadi pada bayiku. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat melihatnya, menggendongnya dalam pelukanku.

* * *

 **17 minggu masa kehamilan Hermione...**

"Kalian ingin melihat bayinya?" Aku dan Malfoy saling menengok. "Kita pindah ke ruangan sebelah. Mari." Ajak Healer Turrell, merasa tak perlu mendapatkan jawaban dari kami.

Kami mengikutinya ke ruang periksa di depan ruangan pribadinya. "Miss Granger silahkan berbaring disini. Mr. Malfoy, anda bisa duduk disebelahnya." Kami mengikuti instruksinya. "Nanti layarnya akan ada disebelah sana." Healer Turrell menunjuk layar yang berhadapan dengan Malfoy, di sebelah kananku. "Kalian tunggu disini, mungkin agak sedikit lama." Lalu dia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku tidak tau kita bisa melihat bayinya," kata Malfoy, sedikit gugup.

"Di dunia Muggle ini hal yang biasa,"

"Oh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. aku melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Granger, kita akan menamai anak kita apa?" Tanya pemuda di sebelahku.

"Jean,"

"Bagaimana dengan Draconian?" Usulnya.

"Itu kan namamu,"

"Jean juga nama tengahmu,"

"aku tidak mau anakku memiliki nama horor seperti namamu," aku protes.

"Granger, keluargaku memiliki tradisi menamai anak-anaknya dengan nama konstalasi. Jadi kita juga harus menamainya seperti itu." Pewaris tunggal klan Malfoy itu menjelaskan, "agar orang-orang tau bahwa dia keturunan keluarga Black yang terhormat. Dan nama belakangnya akan menunjukkan bahwa dia keturunan dari keluarga penyihir yang termahsyur." Katanya bangga. Aku mendengus.

"Mmm.. Baiklah," kataku setelah berpikir sesaat, "kita namai saja dia Hadrian," usulku mantap, "jadi kita bisa memanggilnya Harry." Aku menyeringai.

Slytherin itu mengernyit mendengar ucapanku, "Aku tak mau anakku memiliki nama seperti si kepala codet itu." Protesnya cepat, memalingkan wajah.

Aku memukul lengannya keras-keras. "Kau ini ba -"

Tiba-tiba dia menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangannya, " _It's beautiful_ ," dia bergumam, melihat monitor dihadapannya.

Aku memukul-mukul punggung telapak tangannya.

" _What_?" Si pirang bertanya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Oh, _sorry_ ," dia mengangkat tangannya yang menutupi mulutku. " _It's beautiful_ ," ulangnya

" _Yeah, I know_." Aku setuju, "bagaimana menurutmu, dia perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanyaku pada ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung.

Dia mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, fokus pada monitor di hadapannya. "Pertanyaan yang sulit," katanya.

"Saya bisa membantu jika anda ingin mengetahuinya," kami terkejut mendengar suara Healer Turrell, tak melihatnya memasuki ruangan. " _File_ ini memuat informasi tentang jenis kelamin bayi anda, Mr. Malfoy." Healer Turrell menyodorkan berkas yang dibawanya. "Apakah anda ingin melihatnya?" Tanyanya ramah.

Pria berambut pirang platinum itu tak mengambil berkas yang disodorkan Healer Turrell, setelah beberapa detik Healer Turrell tersenyum, meletakkan berkasnya di atas meja sebelah kanan ranjang yang aku tiduri.

Aku dan Malfoy menatap satu sama lain, khawatir. Apakah kami ingin melihatnya? Ini adalah keputusan yang sulit bagi kami.

"Kami akan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu." Aku yang akhirnya bersuara.

Healer Turrell tersenyum pada kami. "Tentu. _Owl_ saya jika anda sudah memutuskan, saya bisa mengirimkannya ke tempat anda. Saat ini anda sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangan. _Check up_ untuk hari ini sudah selesai." Healer Turrell mengambil berkasnya, memasukkannya ke dalam _filing cabinet,_ lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Kami memandang _filing cabinet_ tempat dimana berkasnya disimpan.

"kau tidak ingin melihatnya kan?"

"Tidak," jawabnya terlalu cepat. Ragu-ragu dia bertanya balik padaku, "kau.. ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawabku tak kalah cepat, menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir.

Dia mengangguk-angguk, lebih seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "lebih baik kita tunggu sampai dia lahir," katanya, memberi alasan.

" _Yeah, of course_ ," aku setuju. Aku lingkarkan jemariku di lengannya. "Tapi itu bisa membantu kita memilihkannya nama."

" _Yeah, it could_."

"Dan kita bisa mulai men-design kamarnya.."

" _Yeah, we could_... apakah kau.. ingin.."

"Tidak. _No no no no_ " jawabku, menggeleng berkali-kali. "Kita harus menunggunya"

" _Yeah, sure_. Kita sebenarnya bisa -"

"- mengintip sedikit?"

" _Exactly - wait, what_?"

"Err... _nothing! Let's go!_ "

"Tapi kau bilang -"

" _Nothing!_ Kita harus pergi. Aku sangat lapar. Bagaimana jika kita ke Three Broomsticks?"

"Granger.!"

Aku menariknya keluar ruangan dan berkata, " _Gender_ bayi bisa menunggu, tapi perutku tidak."

.

Di Three Broomsticks aku makan dua kali lipat porsi makan siangku dari biasanya.

Malfoy memasang mantra peredam suara dan bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin kembali? mengintip sedikiiiiitt saja."

" _No_ , aku terlalu terganggu oleh suara ini." Aku menunjuk perutku.

Matanya melebar, "Kau masih lapar? Kau sudah makan dua porsi."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. Lalu aku memintanya menemaniku ke kedai Madam Puddifoot, aku memesan dua piring kue kering dan tiga gelas teh.!

"Well, kau sudah kenyang sekarang?" Tanyanya, setelah aku menghabiskan makananku dan menggumamkan _Silencing charm_ di sekeliling kami.

Aku mengangguk, "Jadi kita bisa kembali ke St Mungo dan mencari tau _then_?"

" _Now_?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hey, _I can't help it, you know._ Aku penasaran."

Aku menghela nafas, "kita hanya perlu memikirkan nama untuk bayi laki-laki."

Pangeran Slytherin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa laki-laki?"

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa bayinya laki-laki. _Well_ , anggap saja insting seorang ibu."

"Jadi.. kita harus memikirkan nama bayi laki-laki saja _then_?"

"Entahlah.. Mungkin saja." Kataku ragu-ragu. "Oh baiklah, kita cari tau saja."

" _Really_?"

Aku berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berkata. "Ya. Pergi sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Dengan segera Malfoy mengikutiku.

.

Healer Turrell menyapa kami seperti mengetahui bahwa kami akan kembali. Aku tebak kejadian seperti ini bukanlah pertama kali baginya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger." Katanya, ramah. "Saya asumsikan kedatangan anda kali ini bukan untuk melakukan _check up_." Tambahnya, menggoda kami.

Malfoy yang menjawab. "Tidak. Kami datang untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kami."

" _Ah, I see_." Healer Turrell berjalan menuju _filing cabinet_ terdekat dan mengeluar berkas yang dibungkus folder. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Malfoy, dia mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Bisakah anda memberi kami waktu sendirian?"

" _No problem_ ," Healer Turrell keluar ruangan.

" _So_ ,"

" _Are you ready_?"

"Aku siap kalau kau siap"

Aku menggangguk, "Aku siap."

Malfoy membuka foldernya, kami membaca setiap huruf dan kalimat yang tertera disetiap lembar yang ada disana. Lalu kami berdua tersenyum.

* * *

A/n :

Aquadewi : Makasih infonya *hug*

Ujichan : boleh2. gimana enaknya kamu aja manggilnya ;)

Andienmay : still does lol

Gryffindor-Slytherin Shipper dan just guest : ditunggu aja ya ;)

untuk yang fav dan follow makasih ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Character milik JK Rowling**

 **20 minggu masa kehamilan Hermione..**

"kita harus bilang Granger, perutmu semakin membesar, kau tak akan lama lagi bisa menutupinya dengan jubah."

"Aku takut, Malfoy."

Aku memegang tangannya. "Kita bisa menanganinya selama kita bersama."

"Aku.." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tak masalah bagiku jika aku diturunkan dari jabatan ketua murid. _But i am afraid we are dead. Or worse, expelled._ " Aku mengerutkan alis, menatapnya. " _Okey, That was a joke_. Aku pikir bisa mengurangi kecemasanku. Tapi aku sungguh takut dikeluarkan dari sini, Malfoy."

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku yakin Dumbledore cukup bijaksana untuk membuatnya mengerti keadaan kita. Dia tidak akan mengeluarkan kita dari sekolah ini Granger, percayalah."

Granger menggigit bibirnya lagi, aku menatapnya dan...

Aku memalingkan muka ke arah lain. 'Salazar, kuatkan aku' batinku.

"Granger, aku saja yang bukan anggota Orde percaya padanya. Kau pasti lebih tau sifatnya. Apalagi kau murid kesayangan si tua itu, selain si Potty tentu saja." Gryffindor itu menatapku galak, "dia pasti akan berbaik hati padamu, Granger."

"itu dia masalahnya, Malfoy. _Headmaster_ pasti kecewa padaku jika tau keadaanku saat ini. Aku telah lalai."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Si Mclaggen dan teman seasramamu yang membuatmu... seperti waktu itu," suaraku memelan. "Dan setelahnya salahku sepenuhnya," aku menambahkan, menatap perutnya dengan muka memerah. Muka Granger ikut memerah.

"Tetap saja itu salahku, aku yang mengizinkan mereka berpesta." Ujarnya, kesal pada diri sendiri. "Tapi kita tidak akan mengatakan tentang itu kepada Professor Dumbledore. Tidak tentang pesta ataupun ramuan itu. Hanya tentang kita."

Aku mengangguk, "jadi?"

Ketua murid perempuan itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kita hadapi apapun yang terjadi."

Aku mengulurkan tangan, dia menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum, lalu dia mengambil tanganku dan kami keluar asrama ketua murid menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

"Malfoy, kita harus meminta Professor Dumbledore untuk menyembunyikanya dari orangtua mu."

"Ya. Aku yang akan mengatakannya."

"Mengapa kau tak merasa cemas ataupun terlihat gugup?"

"Aku gugup tapi aku merasa tak perlu cemas padanya." Aku menyeringai, "dia sudah terbiasa melihatku bermasalah. Yang aku cemaskan justru kau."

"Aku heran, kenapa Dumbledore menjadikanmu ketua murid?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "aku juga heran. Mungkin karena aku terlalu mempesona." Dia mendengus, "Kau mau sekalian tanya padanya?"

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda.!"

"Baiklah. Kau siap?"

Dia meremas tanganku, yang aku artikan sebagai jawaban ya darinya.

Aku gumamkan kata sandi, menunggu gargoyle muncul lalu melompat ke tangga spiral bersama Granger. Tak lama kami tiba di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kau yakin ini bukan ide yang buruk? Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lain kali"

"Kita tidak punya waktu Granger, perutmu sudah terlihat membesar. Kita tak punya banyak pilihan."

Dia menelan ludah, "Aku siap."

Aku mendorong pintu dan kami masuk ke dalam.

Dumbledore duduk dengan nyaman di kursi besar nya, jari-jarinya terjalin dalam bentuk segitiga. Dia tersenyum, seperti dia sudah tahu kami akan datang, dan menyambut kami dengan hangat.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, silahkan duduk."

Kami mengangguk, dengan canggung mengambil tempat duduk di kursi tamu di depan mejanya.

"Ada apa gerangan yang membuat saya mendapatkan kunjungan dari Head Boy dan Head Girl?" Matanya berbinar.

Aku melirik Granger, lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada anda Professor."

"Begitu? Silahkan Mr. Malfoy."

Aku melihat Granger di ujung mataku, dia menelan ludah karena gugup. Aku remas tangannya lalu mulai bercerita..

Aku menceritakan kisah kami dengan versi yang telah kami sepakati selama perjalanan kami ke kantor kepala sekolah. Tidak ada pesta, tidak ada lust potion dan tidak ada wisky api. Kami beralasan bahwa kami saling tertarik dan menemukan kenyamanan dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, sehingga pertemuan yang intens menjadikan kami lupa diri.

Dumbledore bereaksi tentang cerita kami dengan cukup baik. Aku melihatnya sesekali melebarkan matanya, mengangguk-angguk atau terlihat tak percaya. Tapi secara keseluruhan dia menerima kabar ini dengan baik. Aku tau dia tidak akan mengambil berita ini dengan buruk bahkan sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki kesini, Dumbledore bukan orang yang menilai sesuatu dengan sembarangan.

"Kami meminta maaf kepada anda karena kami lalai. Sebagai ketua murid, kami tidak memberikan contoh yang baik kepada siswa yang lain dan bertindak dengan tidak sepantasnya." Kalimat pertama ketika Granger sudah menemukan lagi suaranya.

"Apakah anda sudah memeriksakan kandungannya Miss Granger?"

"Sudah Professor,"

"Usia berapa kandungannya saat ini?"

"Sudah mencapai usia lima bulan, Professor."

" _I see_. Anda memang terlihat lebih gemuk dari biasanya." Granger terdiam, menundukkan pandangan. "Anda yakin akan melahirkan bayi ini?"

Granger mengangguk. Penyihir tua itu tersenyum pada kami, seperti berharap bahwa kami benar-benar yakin, lalu beralih menatapku.

"Selain saya, apakah ada orang lain yang mengetahui kondisi kalian?"

"Tidak ada Professor."

"Setelah memberitahu saya, Apakah kalian berencana untuk mengatakannya kepada yang lain? Teman-teman dan keluarga kalian, saya pikir mereka harus diinformasikan."

Tubuhku dan Granger menegang, aku meremas tangannya, tanda bahwa aku yang akan menjawab.

"Setelah berbicara dengan anda, kami berencana untuk mengatakannya kepada teman-teman kami, mungkin juga pada seluruh siswa disini." Aku menghela nafas, "Dan tentang keluarga kami, karena orang tua Granger telah meninggal jadi tidak ada yang perlu kami sampaikan. Dan untuk keluargaku.."aku menelan ludah, "kami belum ada rencana untuk mengabarinya. Kami ingin anda juga merahasiakannya dari orang tua saya, Professor. Saya akan mengatakannya sendiri kepada mereka jika kami telah siap"

"Begitu?" Dumbledore mengangguk. "Baiklah. Saya mengerti, akan saya serahkan hal itu kepada kalian berdua. Tetapi satu permintaan saya kepada kalian." Jeda sejenak, "apakah kalian setuju jika saya mengatakannya kepada para pengajar dan staff disini? Sangat penting bagi mereka untuk mengetahuinya, ini juga akan mempermudah kalian berdua nantinya. Apakah kalian tidak keberatan jika saya melakukannya?"

"Kami tidak keberatan, Professor. Tetapi bisakah anda sampaikan juga agar berita ini tidak terdengar keluar Hogwart? Terutama pada professor Snape, karena dia dekat dengan orang tua saya."

"Tentu, itu akan saya sampaikan juga kepada yang lain. Ada hal lain lagi Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" Kami menggeleng.

"Miss Granger, tidak ada yang salah mengandung seorang bayi. Kenyataannya, itu adalah sebuah anugerah yang luar biasa, terlepas dari dikehendaki atau tidak. Tetapi saya tidak ragu anda akan mempertahankan dan merawat bayi anda. saya juga bangga kepada Mr. Malfoy karena berani bertanggung jawab. Untuk masalah ketua murid, saya tidak keberatan kalian tetap melanjutkan sekolah dan jabatan ketua murid kalian seperti biasa. Diluar dari ini, kalian tetap murid yang terpintar di sekolah ini dan kewajiban ketua murid, kalian penuhi dengan sangat baik. Saya terkesan."

"Terima kasih Professor." Jawab kami serempak.

"Saya akan sangat menantikan kelahiran anak kalian dan apapun rintangan yang kalian hadapi, saya yakin kalian bisa mengatasinya. Sekolah ini akan selalu berada disini jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan."

Kami mengangguk, "terima kasih professor."

"ada lagi yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" Kami menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh melanjutkan aktifitas kalian."

Kami beranjak dari kursi, dan sebelum kami sempat membalikkan tubuh kami menuju pintu keluar. Dumbledore berkata, " _Thank you for telling me this,_ Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy."

Kami mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu temanmu?" Aku bertanya setelah kami keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Malam ini. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi." Dia berhenti berjalan, lalu menatapku. "Jika kau mau kita bisa mengatakannya bersama-sama, pada temanmu juga temanku."

"Benarkah?" Dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kita kumpulkan mereka di ruang rekreasi ketua murid? Mungkin kita juga bisa meminta bantuan kepada mereka tentang beberapa hal."

" _Sure_." Kataku, "Oh, _wait_. Apakah aku masih bisa hidup setelah kita memberitahu Potter dan Weasley?"

Dia tersenyum, "itu lah mengapa kita membutuhkan teman-temanmu." Aku mendengus, " _Beside, at least we're in this together_."

 _Right. At least we were in this together_.

"Di ruang rekreasi _after dinner then_?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Yup."

Dengan itu kami berpisah jalan menuju asrama tempat teman-teman kami berada.

.

" _So_.. Draco, ada apa? Kenapa kau belum bicara?" Tanya Pansy.

Aku, Pansy, Theo, Blaise dan Goyle sudah tiba di ruang rekreasi ketua murid lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Kita tunggu yang lain dulu," jawabku.

"Yang lain?" Kali ini Theo yang bertanya.

Lalu pintu masuk asrama terbuka, memperlihatkan Golden Trio dengan tambahan perempuan berambut merah.

"Wow.. sedang ada kumpulan ular juga rupanya," pria berambut merah itu mengejek, lalu dia melihat Pansy dan terdiam.

Aku mengerutkan kening, berpikir. Ku lihat Pansy wajahnya merah merona. Aku mendengus, mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kita bergabung dengan mereka," kata Granger kepada teman Gryffindornya.

Aku berdiri dari kursi berlengan yang ku duduki, memberi tempat untuk Granger. Lalu aku duduk di lengan kursinya.

"Wow.. ada apa ini, kenapa posisi kalian seperti itu?" Blaise menggoda.

Aku dan Granger memutar bola mata, "kau tak lihat kursinya sudah penuh?" Aku yang menjawab.

"Iya sih. Tapi tetap saja.."

"Mione, Ada apa mengumpulkan kami? Kau bilang ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan. Bukan urusan prefek kan?" Potter buka suara.

"Tidak semua orang di ruangan ini anggota prefek Harry." Weaslatte yang duluan jawab.

"Jangan bilang ini tentang _House Unity_." Theo memutar bola mata.

"Kalau _'people unity'_ aku mau." Kata Blaise menyeringai sambil membentuk kedua tangannya seperti tanda kutip.

"Blaise," aku menatapnya galak.

"Jangan bilang kalian berpacaran, karena kau bilang kami tidak boleh _freak out_ saat mendengarnya" Ron Weasley yang kali ini angkat bicara.

"Bukan" jawab Granger.

"Memang kau tak mau pacaran dengan Slytherin?" Aku menyeringai pada Weasley dan Pansy

"Yang benar saja," kata Potter

"Kenapa tidak?" Itu Pansy

"Bisa jadi," lalu Weaslatte

"Mungkin mereka mau mengumumkan pertunangan." Lalu Theo

"Tidak mungkin," Potter

" _Why not_?" Aku

" _No way_ " Ron

" _Yes way_." Blaise

"Kalian bisa diam tidak.!" Granger berteriak, bangkit dari kursi.

Hening...

"Granger, jubah mu terbuka. Perutmu terlihat buncit seperti aku." Celetuk Goyle ditengah keheningan.

Semua mata menatap perut ketua murid perempuan dengan horor, kecuali aku dan Granger yang menatap horor pada Goyle, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sambil memakan buah-buahan yang dia ambil dari dapur, satu keranjang penuh.!

" _Holy shit.!_ "

" _Bloody hell,_ "

Hanya dua phrase itu yang kami dengar di keheningan selanjutnya.

* * *

A/n :

Aquadewi : sabar.. mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi mereka bakal muncul :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Character milik JK Rowling**

 **6 bulan usia kehamilan Hermione..**

Sudah satu bulan sejak aku dan Granger mengatakan pada Dumbledore dan sahabat kami tentang berita kehamilan Granger.

Jika aku ingat-ingat kembali, _It was actually very funny._

Saat mereka mengetahui fakta bahwa Granger hamil, keadaan kembali _chaos_..

Potter sudah siap memukulku karena dia pikir aku menyentuh Granger lagi, Blaise pasang badan di depanku, Weasley mengacungkan tongkatnya pada sisi leherku. Theo menempelkan ujung tongkatnya dibelakang leher Weasley. Granger berada ditengah-tengah antara Potter dan Blaise, merentangkan tangannya. Ginny memegang bagian tengah tongkat kakaknya, Pansy memegang bagian tengah tongkat Theo, kedua perempuan itu siap mematahkan tongkat yang dipegangnya sewaktu-waktu.

Goyle? Goyle sempat bertanya padaku disela kesibukkannya mengupas jeruk, "siapa yang harus aku pukul Draco?" Aku hanya memutar bola mata.

Sebelum ada pergerakan di antara kami, buru-buru Granger menjelaskan bahwa kehamilan ini disebabkan oleh kejadian malam itu, malam ketika Gryffindor mengadakan pesta perayaan kemenangan tim Quidditch. Tentu saja teman-temanku yang belum mengetahui cerita itu syok dibuatnya.

Setelah situasi kembali tenang, aku dan Granger meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengatasi situasi diluar, maksudku, lambat laun semua siswa Hogwarts pasti akan mengetahui tentang kehamilan Granger, dan yang kami inginkan adalah mereka tidak menyebarkannya keluar Hogwarts, agar beritanya tidak sampai ke kuping reporter Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly apalagi ke telinga orangtua ku.

Benar saja, 2 minggu setelah itu, berita kehamilan Granger terdengar, gosip mulai tersebar, bisik-bisik ada dimana-mana terutama di aula besar dan di lorong-lorong ketika para siswa hendak memasuki kelas.

Berkat bantuan dan reputasi aku, Granger dan sahabat kami, terlebih karena kami juga siswa paling senior ditahun ini, tak ada yang berani macam-macam ataupun berani menyebarkan berita ini keluar Hogwarts. Terbukti sampai saat ini belum ada surat kabar yang melayangkan berita ini atau kiriman surat dari rumah yang menandakan mereka tau.

Kurasa sementara ini kami bisa sedikit lebih santai.

Aku mendengar Granger dan Weaslatte berbincang di ruang rekreasi karena aku meninggalkan pintu kamarku sedikit terbuka.

Aku bangun dari ranjangku, bersiap untuk mandi. Ketika aku sampai di pintu kamarku..

 _"So how's Malfoy doing so far?"_ Aku mendengar Ginny bertanya. Aku berhenti di tempat.

 _"He's fine."_

"Bukan itu maksudku. _I mean_ , bagaimana dia melakukan tanggung jawabnya sejauh ini? _Taking care of you and things like that."_

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, menunggu Granger merespon.

"Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Jujur saja, aku tak menduga dia bisa sangat bertanggung jawab seperti ini." Aku menyeringai.

" _Really?_ "

"Ya. Dia hampir selalu menemaniku kemana pun aku pergi. Dia ingin memastikan aku baik-baik saja kemana pun aku pergi. Sejujurnya, aku senang dia berada di sisiku."

"Jadi kau nyaman dekat-dekat dengannya sekarang?"

 _"Of course,"_ kata Granger mantap, "dan aku punya firasat walaupun jika dia bukan ayah dari bayiku, dia akan tetap berusaha menjagaku."

 _"You think?"_

Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

 _"Well, yeah. Draco's a good guy. He's great,"_ Granger menjawab.

 _"Great, huh?"_

Aku memicingkan mata. _'Of course I'm great!_ Tak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan!'

 _"Wonderful,"_ kata Granger. Aku tersenyum.

Ginny tidak langsung merespon. Aku tidak tau itu pertanda baik atau buruk.

Lalu Ginny berkata, "kau.. tidak jatuh cinta padanya kan?"

Mulutku menganga, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ginny. Aku menunggu Granger menjawab, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. _Come on woman, hurry up!_

 _"Do you?"_ Ginny menekankan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya santai. Jantungku berhenti.

 _"Really?"_

Granger menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. _Well,_ ini terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan. _But I'm positive I don't."_

 _"That's interesting."_

"Kenapa?"

"Oh, itu karena.. beberapa hari yang lalu aku - "

Aku menutup pintu kamarku. Tak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur dan perlahan duduk di sisi ranjang.

Dia tidak menyukaiku?

Hermione Granger tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku.

Gryffindor itu tidak tertarik padaku.

Ibu dari anakku tidak tertarik hal asmara denganku.

 _Fine then._ Jika dia tidak menyukaiku, _that was fine._ Masih banyak ikan di laut. Aku bisa mendapatkan yang lain. Masih banyak perempuan yang tertarik padaku.

Aku merasa kamarku mengecil. Aku butuh udara segar.

* * *

Aku tidak pernah tau begitu informatifnya percakapanku dengan Ginny. Maksudku, tentu kami sering bergosip seperti halnya Parvati dan Lavender, kadang-kadang kami juga membahas rumor yang menimpa kami. Tapi siapa sangka apa yang bisa aku temukan dalam percakapan kami.

Aku teringat kembali percakapanku dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu...

 _Ginny menatapku, sedikit curiga. "kau.. tidak jatuh cinta padanya kan?" Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Do you?" Ginny menekankan pertanyaannya._

 _"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawabku sekasual mungkin._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Well, ini terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan. But I'm positive I don't."_

 _"That's interesting."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Oh, itu karena.. beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar Zabini dan Malfoy membicarakan mu ketika mereka sedang menuju ruang ganti tim Quidditch Slytherin."_

 _"Mereka bilang apa?"_

 _Ginny menyeringai, "Zabini menuduh Malfoy jatuh cinta padamu."_

 _Mataku melebar, mulutku menganga. "Apa?! Err.. Lalu Malfoy bilang apa?"_

 _Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Malfoy bilang spekulasinya salah. Tapi Zabini sepertinya tidak percaya, jadi dia terus menanyakannya kepada Malfoy berulang kali."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Lalu Malfoy memberinya tatapan galak. Entahlah, sepertinya Malfoy kesal."_

 _"I see,"_

 _Jika Malfoy bilang spekulasi Zabini salah, berarti jawabannya tidak kan?_

Aku tak pernah mengatakannya pada Malfoy apa yang Ginny katakan padaku dan Malfoy pun tak pernah mengatakan apa yang Zabini bilang padanya. Well, tidak masalah sih bagiku, malah aku senang kami tidak membicarakannya, karna aku tidak mau kami menjadi canggung nantinya.

Tapi... kenapa sepertinya ada yang mengganjal?

"Kenapa kau begitu pendiam?" Tiba-tiba Malfoy berbicara, dia sedang membuat teh di dapur.

Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku, pura-pura baca buku. "Tidak kenapa-napa."

"Kau mau teh?"

 _"No thanks."_

Slytherin itu menghampiriku, membawa dua gelas teh, menyodorkan satu gelas kepadaku. Aku menggeleng, dia menaruhnya di _coffee table_ lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang _'rewel'_ padaku,"

"Karena aku bukan orang yang suka _rewel_ ," Si pirang mendengus. Aku menatapnya galak. _"I'm pregnant. I have my moments."_

Dia tersenyum sambil menyeruput tehnya, _"Is something wrong?"_

Aku berpikir sesaat. Apakah aku ingin membicarakan tentang _'feelings for each other' thing_ ini dengannya?

 _"I don't know,"_ jawabku, jujur. _"Is there?"_ Berharap Malfoy yang akan mengatakan sejujurnya padaku.

Dia terlihat ragu sesaat, lalu menggeleng. "Nope," katanya.

"Kau yakin?" Aku memaksanya. _Come on, Malfoy, be honest!_

Malfoy mengangkat bahu, "Ya. Kenapa? Apakah harus ada?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." jawabku, sekasual mungkin.

Dia menatapku sesaat, lalu menghela nafas. Apa dia kecewa aku tidak mengatakan apapun? Atau dia hanya sedang bosan saja sepertiku?

Putra tunggal Malfoy itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya di _coffee table_ lalu mengeluarkan jam saku dari kantong celananya.

"Kita harus pergi _check up_ 1 jam lagi, kita pergi bersama-sama saja. Aku akan ke kamar dulu. Kau bersiap-siaplah, panggil aku jika kau sudah siap berangkat."

Aku mengangguk dan dia pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

"Draco.!" Teriak seseorang memanggil Malfoy saat kami sedang berbincang dan berbelok di ujung lorong St Mungo lantai 3.

Kami menengok, "Olivia." Kata Malfoy.

"Jadi benar itu kau." Malfoy dan gadis itu saling menghampiri, aku mengikuti Malfoy dibelakang.

Siapa dia?

Gadis yang menggunakan seragam _Healer Trainer_ itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Malfoy, memeluknya, lalu mencium pipinya.

Sepertinya aku tidak suka dengan gadis ini.

Malfoy membalas pelukannya, yang membuatku semakin tidak menyukai gadis itu.

"Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku pindah magang kesini, _see_?" _Healer Trainer_ itu memperlihatkan seragamnya.

"Ya. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan seragam itu. _As always_." Pangeran Slytherin menggombal. Aku memutar bola mata.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa, "Kau bisa saja. Kau juga makin tampan, makin dewasa."

Aku berdeham dua kali, yang kedua cukup keras.

Malfoy dan gadis yang di sebut Olivia - akhirnya - menoleh padaku.

"Bukankah ini Hermione Granger?" Tanya Olivia. Aku tersenyum, palsu.

"Ya, ini Hermione Granger. Granger, ini Olivia Gordon, adik ipar Adrian Pucey."

Olivia mengulurkan tangannya, "Hai Hermione, senang bertemu denganmu." Katanya, tersenyum ramah.

Aku menjabat tangannya, "senang bertemu denganmu juga Miss Gordon." Jawabku sekasual mungkin.

"Olivia saja. Kalian sedang apa disini? Ada yang sakit."

"Tidak, kami hanya ada sedikit urusan dengan salah satu Healer disini." Malfoy yang menjawab. "Jadi kau tidak di Perancis lagi sekarang?"

Olivia mengangguk, " _Here I am._ Kenapa, kau tidak suka aku kembali kesini?"

"Oh bukan begitu. Kau pernah bilang kau ingin jadi Healer disana setelah lulus dari Beauxboton, kau terlalu menyukai Perancis. Jadi aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke Inggris. Aku sangat senang kau kembali kesini." Malfoy menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Kangen sekali." Olivia tersenyum lebar pada Malfoy.

"Aku juga kangen," jawab Malfoy, menatap Olivia dengan cara yang membuatku kesal setengah mati.

"Ayah memintaku kembali ke inggris. sejak kematian adikku, ayah jadi lebih protektif padaku."

Well, sepertinya mereka hanyut dalam percakapan mereka dan melupakan aku.

"Ya, aku dengar tentang adikmu. Aku turut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih. Kau tau, ini hari pertamaku magang disini."

 _Lucky me.!_

"Hari pertama? Wow." Kataku sarkastik. Tidakkah dia harus bekerja dibanding menggoda pengunjung disini?! Apakah tidak ada peraturan yang melarang Healer menggoda pengunjung?!

"Yah," Olivia tersenyum, akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku lagi.

Aku menarik lengan baju Malfoy, "kita harus segera kembali ke Hogwart sekarang." Kataku setengah mendesis.

Malfoy mengangguk, tapi dia tetap diam, ragu untuk melangkah. Aku menariknya menuju lift.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi? Secepatnya." Tiba-tiba Malfoy memberi saran. Mataku melebar.

Apakah Malfoy mengajak Olivia kencan? Apakah _'kita'_ yang dia maksud termasuk aku?

"Oh." Hanya itu jawaban dari Olivia, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa dia tertarik mendengar kelanjutannya.

" _Dinner tomorrow night._ Apakah kau _free_?" Tanya Malfoy. Aku membiarkannya pergi, melihatnya melangkah mendekati Olivia lagi.

Aku bisa katakan dari raut wajahnya bahwa makan malam itu tidak termasuk aku di dalamnya. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa kecewa karenanya.

Olivia tersenyum dan mengangguk, gembira. _"yes, of course. I would love to."_

Aku melihat mereka bertukar informasi dan aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit kesal baik pada Malfoy maupun Olivia.

 _"Tomorrow then,"_ kata Malfoy, lalu menghampiriku.

Lift terbuka, aku cepat-cepat masuk dan menarik Malfoy kedalam. Olivia melambaikan tangan dengan gembira mengiringi pintu lift yang tertutup, Malfoy membalasnya dengan anggukan, senyuman tak hilang dari wajahnya.

 _"Damn, she is beautiful."_ Kata Malfoy setelah lift sepenuhnya tertutup dan bergerak. _"I always wanted to see her again."_

 _Always.!_

 _"How fun,"_ jawabku kecut.

"Ya," si pirang tersenyum. Sepertinya tidak mendengar nada tak suka dalam suaraku. "Oh ya, Kau bilang ingin kemana tadi?" Tanyanya setelah kami di lobi menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa?" Jawabku enggan.

"Tadi sebelum kita bertemu Olivia, kau bilang ingin ke suatu tempat dan membicarakan sesuatu denganku."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat."

"Ya, kau bilang begitu. Kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin segera sampai Hogwart sekarang, aku lelah dan mengantuk."

"Tapi kau bilang -" aku memberinya tatapan menantang, seakan-akan berbicara 'kau mau ngajak ribut', "Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Lalu dia mengambil lenganku dan ber-apparate.

Dalam perjalanan kami memasuki Hogwarts, aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

Pertama, aku mendengar Malfoy kemungkinan menyukaiku.

Kedua, aku berusaha mencoba berbicara dengannya tentang itu.

Ketiga, Olivia muncul dipermukaan dan membuat Malfoy terhipnotis olehnya.

Bukannya aku peduli. _I mean, it's Malfoy._ Aku bahkan mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak menyukainya, jadi tidak masalah kan jika dia berkencan dengan perempuan yang dia tidak begitu kenal? Okey, aku tidak ingin hipokrit, mereka memang mengenal satu sama lain, tapi aku yakin mereka tidak begitu kenal dekat, mungkin hanya pernah bertemu satu atau dua kali - aku akan tanyakan pada Pansy nanti.! - aku yakin mereka tak kan tahan seminggu, bahkan mungkin besok akan jadi kencan pertama dan terakhir mereka, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Aku tidak terdengar hipokritkan?


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya JK Rowling kalo punya saya pasti Dramione jadi Canon lol**

"Malfoy, ada perempuan di perapian ingin berbicara denganmu," Granger berteriak dari ruang rekreasi. Aku langsung berlari dari kamar menuju perapian. Itu pasti Olivia.

"Hai," sapaku ketika sampai didepan perapian "Apa kabar?"

"Hey. Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu _and The Baby_?" Olivia menyapa. Aku mendengar Granger mengejek — tepat di depan meja di belakang punggungku, sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

"kami berdua baik, _thanks_."

"Malfoy, kita harus –"

"tunggu sebentar,"

"tapi –"

"apa kau punya acara malam ini?" Tanyaku pada Olivia, mengabaikan Granger.

"Tidak," Olivia tersenyum. Dia pasti tau aku akan mengajaknya pergi.

" _Great_. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah kita bisa pergi kencan malam ini?" tentu saja kita harus kencan malam ini. Pria macam apa aku jika tidak mengajaknya pergi kencan di malam minggu seperti ini?

"Tentu. Jam berapa kita akan bertemu?" jawabnya, tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"bagaimana jika kita bertemu di jalan masuk menuju Hogsmeade? Aku akan menjemputmu di sana pukul 6,"

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sana."

 _"Great, see you later then"_

 _"Yeah, see you later. Bye."_

 _"Bye."_ Lalu dia menghilang dari perapian.

"Jadi kau ada acara malam ini?" Granger bertanya. Senyumku hilang seketika. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Untuk satu dan lain hal Granger tidak menyukai Olivia. Aku tak tau mengapa, dia menolak untuk memberitahuku.

"Ya, aku akan pergi kencan malam ini. Ada apa?"

Granger mengangkat bahunya "tidak ada apa-apa," Pandangannya tak lepas dari perkamen di hadapannya, "hanya aja," aku memutar bola mata, selalu ada kata _'hanya saja'_ atau ' _tetapi_ ' dalam kalimatnya jika berhubungan dengan Olivia, "kita ada patroli malam ini."

"Ya, aku tau. Karena itu aku memintanya bertemu pukul 6, agar aku bisa pulang tepat pukul 10 malam. Tenang saja Granger aku tidak akan telat ataupun membiarkanmu patroli sendirian. Setelah pulang dari kencan aku akan langsung berpatroli denganmu," hening sejenak, tidak ada jawaban "atau aku saja yang berpatroli sendiri, kau tidak perlu berpatroli, istirahat saja di sini. Dengan kondisimu sekarang, aku yakin Dumbledore pasti –"

"Aku bukan orang yang akan melalaikan kewajibanku jika aku masih sanggup untuk melakukannya." Potongnya.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku hanya ingin meringankan bebanmu." Jawabku tak nyaman. "Baiklah kalau begitu," berusaha meringankan suara "jadi seperti biasa kita akan bertemu disini pukul 10 _then_? Atau kau ingin aku menjemputmu di asrama Gryffindor?" Granger tidak merespon lagi, aku menambahkan "Aku tidak akan lama Granger. Aku janji." Beberapa detik aku menunggu respon darinya. Dia masih berkutat dengan perkamen dan pena bulunya, raut wajah tak menunjukan ekspresi, diam seribu bahasa. "Kau mendengarku kan Granger?"

"Ya,"

"Jadi?"

Dia menghela napas "jadi apa?" jawabnya enggan.

"Granger, sebenarnya ada apa? _Is something wrong?_ " kataku tak sabar.

Granger meletakkan pena bulunya dan — akhirnya — menatapku. Ada kekesalan dan kecemasan diraut wajahnya.

Aku menatapnya balik dan mengingat-ingat, sepertinya semenjak Olivia muncul dipermukaan, Granger menjadi lebih kesal dan kesal sepanjang waktu. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah dia cemburu pada Olivia?  
Oh, sepertinya kau harus meralat kalimatmu Draco– apakah kau _berharap_ dia cemburu pada Olivia?

"Itu hanya.. _Well,_ entahlah, hanya saja.."

"apakah Olivia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Mungkin dengan suatu cara tertentu dia sengaja mencoba menghinamu atau –"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Dia baik."

Aku menyeringai "Oh Merlin, apakah kau baru saja menyebutnya baik?"

Granger memutar bola matanya, "Yeah, dia baik." Sedikit menyunggingkan bibir.

" _See_? Tidak terlalu sulit kan? Jadi sekarang katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

" _Well_..aku.. aku hanya belum terbiasa melihat ayah dari bayiku pergi bersama seseorang yang berpotensial menjadi ibu tiri untuk anakku."

Mataku melebar, terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "berpotensial menjadi ibu tiri? Granger, apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa kau terlalu berpikir berlebihan?"

"Malfoy, siapapun seseorang yang berkencan dengan salah satu diantara kita, akan sangat berpotensi menjadi orangtua tiri untuk anak kita."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, dia tidak akan."

"kenapa tidak?"

"karena Olivia orang yang baik, dia juga menyenangkan tapi aku tidak berencana untuk menjadikannya istri. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Granger," aku meyakinkan.

" _Really_?" wajahnya sedikit cerah. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk sungguh-sungguh.

Itu benar. Aku tidak ada rencana ataupun niat untuk menikah dengan Olivia. Hal yang aku jalani bersama Olivia saat ini hanya untuk jangka pendek saja.

Ini ketiga kalinya aku berkencan dengannya. Kencan pertamaku dengannya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Aku membawanya ke Three Broomsticks untuk membuat kencannya terlihat _simple_ atau membawanya ke lapangan Quidditch untuk mengajarinya beberapa teknik terbang. Olivia sangat baik, amat menyenangkan _and_ _a good.. distraction too._ Dia membuatku sedikit melupakan tentang perasaanku pada Granger, mengistirahatkan pikiranku darinya. Bersama Olivia selalu berhasil membawa jauh perasaan-perasaan itu sementara waktu.

Lagi pula hal terintim yang pernah aku dan Olivia lakukan bersama hanyalah sebatas berciuman, jadi Granger tak perlu cemas bayi kecil kita mendapat seorang adik. "jangan khawatir," kataku menyakinkannya lagi.

"Bisakah kau membantuku berdiri, aku terlalu lama duduk dengan posisi seperti ini, jadi sedikit kram, aku ingin duduk di sofa,"

"tentu nyonya besar," menyeringai padanya. Dia menatapku galak. "Itu harusnya sebuah lelucon, _by the way._ "

"Semacam seperti pacarmu Olivia?" mulutku menganga. Aku tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu yang sangat sadis keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Excuse me_?" tanyaku retoris.

Granger menghela napas, " _Sorry, that was out of line_."

" _Yeah it was_ " aku setuju.

Lalu aku bangkit dan memindahkannya ke sofa. "tidak perlu begini, maksudku hanya membantuku berdiri saja, terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum dan menggumamkan " _Your welcome,_ " aku beranjak dari sofa, "cara begitu lebih cepat dan mudah," tambahku ringan, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Oh maaf -" aku mengambil apel dari ranjang buah, "– jika aku menyusahkanmu dan memperlambat aktifitasmu." Ujarnya sarkastik. Aku meletakkan apel diatas meja, hilang sudah selera untuk memakannya. Sepertinya hari ini hari yang buruk untuk menggoda Granger.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak, urusi saja pacarmu dan kencanmu." Kata Granger memalingkan wajahnya, menatap perapian.

 _'Damn Pregnancy Mood Swing'_ batinku. Aku menutup mataku, mengambil dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku mulai benar-benar gelisah dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Aku menjaganya 24/7, hampir tidak menikmati diri sendiri karena aku selalu khawatir padanya, dan sekarang ketika aku sebentar saja ingin menemukan.. _a good distraction_ , dia masih saja membuatku gelisah.

Aku membuka mataku, memandangnya dan bertanya "serius Granger, ada masalah apa lagi?" tanyaku sehalus mungkin.

"aku sudah katakan masalahku tadi,"

Dia benar. Dia sudah mengatakan masalahnya, mengungkapkan kekhawatiran tentang orangtua lain untuk anaknya. Aku telah melihat kecemasan yang nyata di matanya. Lalu apa yang aku inginkan? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin aku dengar darinya? Mendengar bahwa dia cemburu pada Olivia? Olivia memang seorang _Healer Trainer_ di St Mungo — impian terbesar Granger. Tapi tidak lama lagi dia pun akan menjadi _Healer Trainer_ di St Mungo. Jelas dia tidak akan merasa tersaingi oleh Olivia — meski tertinggal 2 tahun — karena dia lebih pintar, lebih menyenangkan dan lebih.. cantik.  
Atau.. kau berharap dia cemburu pada Olivia karena memilikimu? Jangan delusional Draco.!

"lagi pula memang apa pedulimu?" jawabnya sarkastik.

"Tentu aja aku peduli karena.." karena aku menyukaimu, jatuh cinta padamu.. _yeah.. right.._ katakan saja padanya jika kau ingin mati konyol.

Granger memandangku, "Karena..?" tanyanya menekankan.

"karena aku benar-benar sangat bahagia sekarang dan kau merusaknya. Jadi katakan padaku ada masalah apa, agar aku bisa melanjutkan kegembiraanku lagi," kataku meluruskan.

"kau sungguh-sungguh bahagia?" suaranya memelan.

"Yeah, tentu." Kataku setengah berbohong.

"Maaf.. jadi.. aku telah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan _then_." Katanya tulus dan sedikit parau.

"Maaf diterima," jawabku sedikit menyunggingkan bibir,

"Aw.." rintihnya pelan, menegakkan bahu dan memegang perutnya.

Aku berlari ke arahnya, "ada apa? Kau sakit?" aku duduk disebelahnya, merangkul bahunya.

"anakku baru saja menendang,"

"Apa?!"

"bayi kita tadi menendang perutku," ulangnya.

"apakah sakit?"

"sedikit,"

"kita ke St. Mungo sekarang, kita periksa –" kataku cemas.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Ini tidak ada yang salah. Ini memang biasa terjadi saat kehamilan,"

"kau yakin?" tanyaku memastikan, masih sedikit cemas.

Granger mengangguk, "Ya, ini hal yang alami,"

Aku bernapas lega, "Syukurlah, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu."

"Tidak. Dia hanya ingin menunjukan kehadirannya," katanya, mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Apakah sering terjadi?"

"ini baru yang kedua kali,"

Ragu-ragu aku bertanya, "bolehkah.. aku memegangnya?"

Granger menatapku, tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Tentu, kau ayahnya," Dia mengambil tanganku, membimbingnya ke bagian perut sebelah kiri. "Tadi dia menendangnya disini." Aku tersenyum lebar, mengusap-usapnya beberapa kali.

"Hey, _son_ " Lalu..

' _Duk_ '

Terasa gerakan ditelapak tanganku, tubuh Granger sedikit mengejang. aku mengangkat wajahku memandang Granger, ia pun tengah menatapku. Aku membuka mulutku tetapi sebelum aku berhasil mengeluarkan suara, Granger tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigiku, perasaan hangat dan bahagia menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Beberapa detik kami saling memandang, ingin sekali aku mengecup bibirnya. Hingga aku teringat kembali..

Dia tidak menyukaiku..

Dia tidak tertarik hal-hal asmara denganku..

Perlahan senyumku memudar, melepaskan tatapanku padanya, mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke perutnya. "Terima kasih," ucapku menyunggingkan bibirku lagi seraya mengusap perutnya dua kali dan perlahan menarik tanganku kembali.

"aku lelah, aku akan istirahat di kamar." Bangkit dari sofa perlahan, aku membantunya berdiri, "tidak usah, aku bi –" aku bersikeras "terima kasih," katanya setelah berdiri sepenuhnya, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya, memegang perut dan pinggang belakangnya.

Pada saat jemarinya menyentuh gagang pintu, "Granger," dia berhenti, hening sejenak. "panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." Dia mengangguk, "aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Ya," jawabnya membuka pintu.

"Granger," betapa aku sangat menyukai mengucapkan namanya. Dia berhenti lagi, tetap tidak membalikkan badan. "Err.. aku.. pergi ketempat _owl_ dulu. Aku harus reservasi restoran untuk malam ini. Aku tak akan lama."

"Mmm.. pergilah selama kau membutuhkannya," suaranya parau dan bergetar.

"Granger, kau tak apa-apa?" aku berjalan menghampirinya.

Dia mengangguk, berdeham. "aku baik-baik saja Malfoy, hanya sedikit lelah. Jangan khawatir." Lalu masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

* * *

 **A/N :** my first fanfiction.. yay.!

wkwkwk bikin ff juga gw, walaupun abal-abal.

Olivia cocok ga sih dipake buat nama penyihir? Apa terlalu muggle? Olivia di ff ini nama belakang/keluarganya Gordon (you must be know what i mean lol)


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya JK Rowling, Dramione is real lol**

Setelah aku menutup pintu kamarku, aku terduduk dilantai bersandar pada daun pintu dimana Malfoy berada dibaliknya. aku menghela napas dalam dan perlahan, menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh, menahan isakan yang terancam keluar dari tenggorokan.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Malfoy keluar asrama ketua murid. Kemudian aku bangkit perlahan dari dudukku, bertopang pada gagang pintu. Berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ , mengusap perutku yang semakin hari semakin membesar "kau senang ayahmu menyapamu, _son?"_ Tanyaku pada si jabang bayi, "kau pasti senang, kau menendangku kencang sekali." Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku termenung sesaat, lalu menghela nafas berat "malam ini kau tidak boleh nakal, hanya akan ada kita berdua saja nanti, ayahmu.." aku terdiam, membiarkan kalimat yg kuucapkan menggantung.

2 minggu ini aku selalu gelisah dan sulit berkonsentrasi. Tak jarang aku melamun di dalam kelas, tidak begitu aktif lagi mengacungkan tangan. Apalagi di hari dimana Malfoy berkencan. Bahkan teman-temanku sering menegurku berkali-kali karena tidak fokus ketika sedang diajak berbicara. Dan saat makan di aula besar, aku sering _'menyempatkan diri'_ mengerling kearah meja Slytherin, diam-diam melihat ke arahnya.

Ya, 2 minggu. Sejak saat pertemuan kami yang lalu dengan Olivia di St. Mungo, ketika pertama kali Malfoy mengajak Olivia berkencan. Sejak saat itu, semua tingkah laku aneh ku mulai terjadi. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuatnya jengkel, terutama ketika dia memiliki jadwal kencan. Aku selalu ingin merusak rencananya, paling tidak membuatnya terlambat berpuluh-puluh menit atau pergi dengan uring-uringan. Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi aku tidak bisa jika tidak melakukannya, itu adalah salah satu caraku untuk mengurangi luka hatiku.

Awalnya aku tak mengerti semua kekonyolan ini, aku ragu. Tapi kini aku paham, aku sangat yakin dengan apa yg aku alami saat ini.

Aku menyukai Malfoy..

Jatuh cinta pada ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung saat ini..

Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya, ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku cemburu pada Olivia, cemburu karena memilikinya. Tetapi ketika Malfoy berkata dia bahagia bersama Olivia, Aku merasa bersalah padanya, bersalah karena selama ini dengan egoisnya aku selalu merusak kebahagiaannya.

"Maafkan aku _son_ , aku tidak bisa memberimu keluarga yg utuh nanti. Tapi percayalah meskipun ayahmu tidak mencintaiku, dia akan sangat mencintaimu. Saat inipun dia sudah mencintaimu _son."_

Aku tau akan hal itu, Malfoy mencintai putranya - meskipun seorang Halfblood. Aku bisa melihat dari kecemasannya, aku bisa merasakan dari perlakuannya. Dia mencintai putranya.

Ya, pasti hanya untuk putranya.

Aku merasakan tetesan air dipipi, tanpa sadar tangan terangkat, jemari menyentuh pipi yang basah.

Runtuhlah sudah pertahananku..

* * *

Aku berjalan kembali ke asrama ketua murid segera setelah aku mengirimkan reservasi di sebuah restoran di Hogsmeade. Aku tidak mau terlalu lama meninggalkan Granger, aku takut dia membutuhkan sesuatu, apalagi nanti malam aku akan pergi cukup lama.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak bersemangat lagi untuk pergi keluar Hogwarts dan meninggalkan Granger sendiri.

Secara teknik Granger memang tidak sendiri, banyak orang di Hogwarts, banyak teman-temannya disini jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu atau hanya sekedar ingin ditemani. Tapi tetap saja aku enggan jauh darinya, aku ingin menemaninya dan memegang perutnya lagi, merasakan gerakan bayi kita.

Meski begitu aku tetap harus pergi, aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengan Olivia, akan terasa aneh jika aku tak mengajaknya kencan di malam minggu seperti ini. Lagi pula aku butuh jaga jarak dengan Granger, agar dapat sedikit mengalihkan pikiranku darinya, karena aku takut tak akan bisa mengontrol diriku lagi di dekatnya.

Andai saja.. andai saja dunia sedikit berbaik hati padaku.

Aku menghentikan monologku, sudah sampai di depan pintu asrama ketua murid, aku menggumamkan password lalu beranjak memasuki ruang rekreasi berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku putuskan untuk merebahkan diri sejenak - mungkin dengan diselingi melanjutkan monologku - sebelum aku bersiap untuk kencan.

Baru dua langkah aku memasuki ruang rekreasi ketika aku mendengar suara isakan, seketika aku berhenti di tempat, 'Granger' batinku, lalu berlari ke depan pintu kamarnya. "Granger, kau tak apa-apa? Buka pintunya.!" Teriakku menggedor-gedor pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ku dengar hanya isakan dan kata 'Oh' dilanjutkan dengan gumaman yang aku tidak dapat menangkap kalimatnya. "Granger, buka pintunya.!"

"Aku.. baik-baik saja.. Malfoy.." katanya disela isakan.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Granger. Cepat buka pintunya.!" Masih menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Sungguh.. aku baik.. baik saja.." jawabnya keras kepala, masih diantara isakan.

"Buka pintunya sekarang Granger, atau aku akan mendobraknya dengan bombarda.!" Aku mendorong2 pintu, frustasi.

'Cekrek' pintu terbuka

Aku masuk ke kamar, berlari ke tempatnya berada, "kau.. keras kepala sekali.. Malfoy –" dia sedang duduk diranjangnya, menundukkan kepalanya, masih menangis, memegang kotak yang berisi...? Sapu tangan kah? Ya, sepertinya itu sapu tangan muggle.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku khawatir. Aku duduk di sisi ranjang, berhadapan dengannya.

Sapu tangan muggle berserakan di atas lantai, Granger masih menangis, tangannya terus menerus mengambil sapu tangan putih tipis itu dari kotaknya, mengusapkannya pada pipi dan hidungnya, lalu melemparkannya ke lantai di samping ranjang.

"Aku kan.. sudah bilang.. aku.. baik-baik saja" masih tidak menatapku. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana dengannya.

"Ada yang sakit?" Dia menggeleng.

Ragu-ragu aku menangkupkan tanganku di wajahnya, perlahan aku membawanya untuk menatapku "kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku.. tidak tau.. mungkin hormone," air matanya masih mengalir, aku mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku.

"Aku sudah.. berusaha.. menghentikannya.. –" aku mengangguk. air matanya makin deras, "- tapi tidak.. berhenti."

Meskipun Granger berkata seperti itu tapi aku melihat kesedihan di matanya, aku sangat khawatir padanya.

"Biasanya aku.. tidak seperti ini.." tanpa sadar aku memeluknya. Tubuh Granger mengejang sesaat, kaget dengan tindakanku tiba-tiba. Aku berpikir untuk melepaskan pelukanku tapi Granger membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, dan membalas memelukku, "hormon sialan," katanya, menangis lebih hebat lagi.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, "kau ingin teh?" Dia menggeleng.

"coklat panas?" Dia menggeleng lagi.

Aku mengusap rambutnya, membiarkannya menangis di pelukanku. Beberapa menit kami seperti itu, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti menangis dan tertidur.

Aku merebahkannya di ranjang, meletakkan kotak sapu tangan muggle di _nightstand,_ menyelimutinya sampai di bawah dagu, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya dan..

aku ingin menciumnya.. tapi aku takut membangunkannya - oh bukan - aku takut aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku.

Aku menatapnya, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan sedih. Aku tak tau apa yg dia pikirkan dan sedihkan, tapi aku harap dia baik-baik saja, sudah cukup bagiku jika dia baik-baik saja.

Lama aku menemaninya, mulai melihatnya damai dalam tidurnya, aku bangkit berdiri. Dengan satu lambaian tongkat di tanganku, aku bersihkan saputangan-saputangan muggle yang berserakan di lantai.

Tak kuasa untuk tak melakukannya, aku mengusap perutnya yg ada di balik selimut, mengecup keningnya, sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan menggumamkan _"sleep well,_ Granger"


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling, Dramione selalu di hati**

Keluar dari kamar Granger, aku nyalakan perapian ruang rekreasi, duduk di sofa ditemani riak-riak kobaran api yang menghangatkan tubuh, tenggelam dalam lamunanku sendiri.

Aku tak tau sudah berapa lama aku melamun disini, hingga tak sengaja melihat jendela di samping perapian. Di luar sudah nampak akan gelap, menunjukan bahwa matahari akan segera meninggalkan singgasananya. Aku rogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan jam saku platinum pemberian ibu di tahun ke-4, jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih 30 menit. Setengah jam sebelum aku harus pergi menjemput Olivia di Hogsmeade. Dengan enggan aku menuju kamar mandi, ingin menyegarkan tubuh dan isi kepala ku sejenak. Mungkin terlambat 10-15 menit tidak apa-apa, Olivia pasti akan maklum, toh kencan sebelumnya juga aku selalu terlambat, karena Granger selalu saja _'rewel'_ di saat detik-detik aku akan pergi.

Granger.

Tidak apakah jika aku meninggalkannya tertidur sendirian disini?

Mungkin aku akan menemui Ginny atau Pansy untuk meminta menemaninya disini.

Aku masuk kamar mandi, kurapalkan 'mufliato', tak ingin Granger terganggu tidurnya oleh suara kran air. Dia sudah kelelahan, aku sudah memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini dia sulit tidur, ada sedikit lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Bila aku bertanya apa yang mengganggunya, dia selalu mengelak dan mengatakan bukan urusanku.

Aku nyalakan kran air dan sabun beraroma vanila, 'aroma Granger' batinku seraya menyunggingkan bibir. Lalu mengatur temperaturnya.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dasar bathtub, di bawah permukaan air hingga aku kehabisan nafas, lalu muncul lagi ke permukaan. Aku sudah melakukannya 2 kali. Pada saat yg ke-3 kali, samar-samar aku mendengar suara Granger memanggilku, aku tersenyum miris 'bahkan disaat seperti inipun aku mengkhayalkannya. kau menyedihkan Draco' aku membatin.

Aku mendengar Granger memanggil namaku lagi, tidak, kali ini sebuah teriakan. Ini nyata.

Aku membuka mataku lalu menyembul ke permukaan, _"how dare you to leave me"_ teriaknya. Granger menangis lagi.

Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dari bathtub, mematikan kran air. _"How dare you do this to me,"_ tangisnya.

"Aku disini Granger," teriakku. "Tunggu sebentar," mengambil tongkat, aku merapalkan mantra pengering dan detik itu aku baru ingat telah merapalkan mantra peredam suara.

Ketika aku akan melepaskan mantranya, _"how dare you to break my heart"_ aku terdiam seketika, jantungku mencelos.

Buru-buru aku mengenakan boxer dan celana panjang lalu berlari keluar kamar mandi, tidak peduli masih bertelanjang dada. aku menemukan Granger terduduk di depan kamar tidurku, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku berlutut di sampingnya. Dia menoleh padaku, syok tersirat di wajahnya.

Secepat kilat aku letakkan tangan kananku di bahu kirinya dan tangan kiriku memegang sisi kanan kepalanya, ku condongkan tubuhku dan..

"Mal –"

Aku menciumnya.

Awalnya Granger tersentak, sepersekian detik kemudian dia rileks dan membalas ciumanku.

Satu menit penuh kami berciuman sebelum kami melepaskannya, aku tangkupkan kedua tanganku ke wajahnya dan tersenyum padanya, "aku tak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau memintaku," aku mengusap air matanya "aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu jika kau tak suka," kuselipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Dia tersenyum "aku tak akan menyakiti hatimu jika kau milikku." Ku kecup keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya. Lalu memelukku. "Aw.." rintihnya, tubuhnya mengejang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Granger mengangguk, "aku baik-baik saja, bayinya menendangku lagi."

Aku lepaskan pelukanku dan menggendongnya ke kamarku, "tak perlu begini, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Katanya, wajahnya memerah.

Aku menggeleng, "kau kelelahan," kurebahkan di atas ranjangku, aku duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku baru bangun tidur,"

Aku tersenyum, "tak apa."

"Kau tak mau menemaniku disini?" Dia menepuk rajang di sebelahnya.

Aku mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya lalu kami berhadapan. Tangannya menyentuh wajahku, tanganku mengusap-usap perutnya, kami berdua tersenyum.

"Aku.." kami berkata bersamaan, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Bicaralah.."

"Aku pikir kau sudah pergi -" aku menggeleng, "aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku" katanya malu-malu.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Kau"

"Aku?" Tanyaku tak percaya, dia mengangguk.

Sebelum hendak protes, dia menjelaskan lebih dulu, "Ginny melihatmu dan Blaise saat menuju ruang ganti tim Quidditch Slytherin tempo hari. Dia mendengarmu berbincang dengan Blaise tentang aku. Ginny bilang Blaise bertanya padamu apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku dan kau menjawab tidak. Dia juga bilang Blaise menanyakannya beberapa kali tapi kau tetap menjawab tidak."

Aku menghela nafas, "itu dia masalahnya, Blaise rewel sekali, dia tak henti-hentinya menggodaku, dia itu senang sekali berspekulasi dan yang paling menjengkelkan spekulasinya selalu benar -" aku mengomel, "- karena itu aku bilang spekulasinya salah, agar dia tidak besar kepala."

Granger mendengus, "Seperti dirinya tidak besar kepala saja,"

"Ya, aku memang besar kepala, tapi aku urutan nomor 2 paling besar kepala di sekolah ini. Kau urutan nomor 1 nya" kataku main-main.

"Mana ada," Granger protes

Aku menyeringai, "tentu saja ada, kau dikenal dengan penyihir paling besar kepala seusianya."

Granger mencubit pipiku, "kau.." aku tertawa.

Aku menghentikan tawaku, "Errr.. tunggu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ginny, tempo hari aku juga mendengarmu berbicara dengannya tentangku di ruang rekreasi.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Karena itu aku kira kau tidak tertarik padaku. Aku kesal sekali padamu"

"Jadi karena itu tempo hari kau membanting pintu, tidak menungguku ke aula besar saat makan malam, pulang ke asrama larut malam, meninggalkanku sendirian di sini sampai aku tertidur di sofa menunggumu pulang, lalu keesokan harinya.. -"

Aku menutup mulut Granger, "kau pendendam sekali Granger, apa kau harus menjabarkannya satu per satu?"

Granger mengambil tanganku yang menutupi mulutnya, dia tersenyum " kau manis sekali,"

"Apa?!"

"Well, waktu itu aku pikir kau menjengkelkan, tidak punya perasaan dan sangat menyebalkan karena tindakanmu yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tapi sekarang karna aku tau alasannya, jadi aku pikir kau manis sekali."

Aku meringis mendengar kalimatnya, "Granger, aku tau aku sangat tampan, pintar, mempesona, di gila-gilai -" Granger menatapku galak, aku menyeringai. "Baiklah, kau boleh menyebutku apa saja. Untukmu aku rela meski harus disebut dengan kata-kata menggelikan seperti itu."

Kami berdua tersenyum, lalu aku menciumnya. Tak lama terdengar suara di perapian, kami melepaskan ciuman, "itu sepertinya Olivia,"

"Salazar, aku lupa." Bangkit dari ranjang, "tunggulah disini, aku akan bicara dengannya sebentar."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku pergi dengan wanita lain jika wanita ku sudah ada disini."

Granger mendengus, "cepatlah kesana, suaranya sudah mulai merusak gendang telingaku" aku memutar bola mata lalu berjalan ke perapian.

"Hai Oliv -"

"oh Merlin syukurlah kau ada. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Olivia bernafas lega.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Olivia, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi malam ini."

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu disana?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Hogwart tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini sekarang. Maksudku, apakah kau ada waktu besok siang?" Aku mendengar langkah Granger keluar kamar.

"Besok aku ada sedikit urusan dengan temanku, sepertinya sampai siang. Bagaimana jika sore hari? Pukul 4 sore aku _free_ " tawarnya

"Baiklah, pukul 4 sore di Three Broomstick _then_?" Aku lihat jam saku ku, sudah lewat jam makan malam.

"Ok. _See you tomorrow."_

 _"Yeah. Bye."_

Olivia hilang dari perapian. Aku berjalan menghampiri Granger, sedang memakan pisang. "Kau pasti lapar. Kita masih punya waktu 30 menit jika kau ingin ke aula besar."

Granger menggeleng, "aku sudah minta peri rumah membawa makanan kesini untuk kita, kau juga melewatkan makan malam."

Terdengar suara 'pop' diiringi kemunculan peri rumah, meletakkan nampan penuh makanan di meja dapur.

"Terima kasih" katanya, peri rumah membungkuk lalu hilang dengan suara 'pop'. "Pakailah bajumu, kita makan sama-sama. Aku tunggu."

Aku pergi ke kamar, mengambil dan mengenakan T-shirt berwarna biru gelap lalu kembali bergabung dengan Granger.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Olivia besok?" Tanyanya setelah aku duduk di _stool bar_ sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya dan memberitahunya tentang kita. Kau besok bisa ikut kan?" Granger hampir menyemburkan jus labu yang tengah diminumnya, aku tersenyum geli "kenapa kau terkejut?"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

Aku memutar bola mata, "Tentu saja kau harus ikut. Kita akan memberitahukan hubungan kita padanya."

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus,"

"Kenapa tidak?"

" _Technically_ dia masih pacarmu Malfoy, jadi selesaikanlah urusan kalian berdua dahulu -"

"Oh tidak. Maksudku, aku ingin besok semuanya jelas. Aku akan menjelaskan semua padanya dan aku ingin kau ada di sana, aku ingin terbuka padamu. Percayalah padaku" Potongku, meluruskan.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi. Ayolah Granger.." aku merayu. "Kau tidak ada acara kan besok? Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu di Hogmeade. Ini akan jadi kencan pertama kita"

Granger menghela nafas, "baiklah, aku juga ingin survey pakaian dan perlengkapan bayi."

" _Deal_ ," aku tersenyum lebar, mengecup bibirnya lalu menyantap makan malamku dengan lahap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Character punya Mommy JK Rowling**

Sejak pagi aku dan Malfoy pergi kencan. Setelah sarapan pagi di aula besar ayah dari bayiku itu bersikeras ingin segera keluar Hogwarts untuk berkencan, kami menghabiskan waktu kami melihat-lihat pakaian dan perlengkapan bayi, makan siang di restoran yang terbilang mewah bagiku, membeli beberapa buku dan pena bulu. Oh, Malfoy juga sempat memberikan bunga mawar putih untukku serta gelang dengan ornamen naga dan berang-berang saat kami makan tadi siang. Aku tak tau kapan dia membeli dan mempersiapkan semua itu, dia menolak memberitahuku, _surprise special_ untuk orang yang _special_ katanya. Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya dan mengatakan, "Dasar playboy," tapi dalam hati aku sangat terkesan, pangeran Slytherin itu terlihat sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku dan jujur saja aku sangat bahagia karenanya.

Saat ini sudah pukul 4 sore lebih sepuluh menit, - sedikit lupa waktu ketika berada di toko buku - Waktu yang telah dijanjikan oleh Olivia untuk bertemu Malfoy semalam. Aku dan Pria berambut pirang platinum itu sudah berada di depan pintu masuk Three Broomstick, tempat yang juga telah disepakati oleh mereka. Aku menarik tangan Malfoy sebelum dia sempat membuka pintunya, "Malfoy, sepertinya ini ide buruk."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya lelaki di sebelahku, bingung.

"Aku tak seharusnya berada disana saat kau dan Olivia harus membicarakan hubungan kalian. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Jawabku, menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja kau ada hubungannya Granger, aku memutuskannya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku bersalah padanya karena memanfaatkannya ketika aku berpikir aku harus melupakanmu." Protesnya.

"Aku tau tapi ini tidak ber-etiket. Di saat aku adalah penyebab hubungan kalian retak, aku malah menyaksikan perpisahan kalian. Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaannya? Aku telah menjadi duri dalam hubungan kalian. Aku tidak mau seakan-akan bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain. Percayalah, Olivia tak kan mau dan tak kan senang melihatku ada disana."

"Tapi aku ingin dia tau semuanya, aku ingin kau percaya padaku." Katanya bersikeras.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku tak perlu berada disana menyaksikan, untuk mengetahui bahwa kau bersungguh-sungguh padaku." Aku tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh percaya padaku?"aku mengangguk, "setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu dan reputasiku yang aku yakin kau pasti sering mendengarnya?"

"Playboy, _spoiled prat_ , tidak setia, tidak cukup memiliki satu pacar, sering mempermainkan wanita, tak per -" Malfoy mengangkat sebelas alisnya, aku tersenyum. "Aku tau semua itu Malfoy dan aku akan percaya padamu apapun yang terjadi. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kataku, meyakinkannya.

"Jika kau tidak ikut kedalam lalu kau akan kemana? Aku ti -"

"Aku akan menunggumu di kedai Madam Puddifoot." Potongku, "Masuklah ke dalam. Berbicaralah dengannya selama kalian membutuhkannya. Aku akan selalu menungguku disana sampai kau datang. Kau jangan cemas, aku tak akan kebosanan. Aku akan membaca buku sambil menunggumu disana."

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau dulu ke sana seb -"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Dia sudah menunggumu lama disana. Makin cepat kau menemuinya makin kau segera menyelesaikannya."

Aku mengambil tas belanjaan buku yang dia bawa, lalu menjauhi Three Broomstick. Setelah beberapa langkah aku menengok, melihatnya masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan memandangku. Aku membalikkan badan, melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya masuk dan berkata, "Cepat masuklah, aku akan menunggumu."

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu masuk ke tempat dimana Olivia telah menunggunya.

.

45 menit yang telah aku habiskan di kedai Madam Puddifoot ketika Malfoy datang menghampiriku. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Olivia ikut datang bersama Malfoy. "Hai Hermione, apa kabar?"

Aku berdiri, dia memelukku, aku membalasnya dengan canggung. "Hai Olivia, aku baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat bahu tapi tersenyum, tentu bukan senyum bahagia. " _Good enough_ ,"

Aku menatap Malfoy, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh ya silahkan duduk." Kataku canggung, "kalian sudah memesan makanan?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Hermione, apakah kau ada waktu?" Tanya Olivia tiba-tiba.

Aku melirik Malfoy, lalu tersenyum pada Olivia. "Tentu."

Perempuan lulusan Bauxboton itu tersenyum, " _Great_ , berdua saja tak apa kan?"

"Ya?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Olivia, katakan sa -"

"Aku tak akan melukainya Draco, aku hanya ingin bicara saja, masalah perempuan, seperti teman." Potong Olivia cepat-cepat.

"Malfoy, bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu?"

"Tapi -"

"Tak apa Malfoy," aku mengangguk padanya, mengisyaratkan untuk mengerti. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Olivia hanya ingin berbincang saja, iya kan?" Aku tersenyum, meyakinkan mereka berdua.

Slytherin itu tetap tidak bergerak ditempatnya. Aku menatapnya dan menaikkan sebelah alis. Lalu dia menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua tapi aku tak akan keluar dari kedai ini. Aku akan memesan minuman dan pergi ke toilet. Kau ingin sekalian aku pesankan minuman?" Tanya Malfoy pada Olivia.

Perempuan berparas cantik itu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah banyak minum tadi di Three Broomstick."

Malfoy mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. "Kau ingin memesan minuman lagi?"

"Tidak, ini masih cukup."

 _"Enjoy your conversation then,"_ lalu dia bangkit dan pergi menuju _counter_ Madam Puddifoot.

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" Tanya Olivia setelah Malfoy pergi.

"Maaf Olivia tapi aku harus melakukan ini dulu," jawabku, lalu ku rapalkan _silencing charm._

"Oh iya aku lupa, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kandunganku sehat, terima kasih."

"Sekarang sudah 6 bulan kan?"

"6 bulan 3 minggu, sudah mau 7 bulan." Kataku, mengoreksi.

"Hermione, kau beruntung sekali."

"Ya?"

"Kau memiliki anak Draco, dia juga sangat mencintaimu dan bayimu."

"Olivia aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku hubunganmu dengan Malfoy -" jawabku tak enak.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu. Aku lah yang bersalah padamu."

"Oh kau tidak salah apa-apa, aku lah yang telah merebut Malfoy -"

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Potongnya. Aku terdiam membiarkannya berbicara, "Sejak awal, waktu kita bertemu di St Mungo pertama kali, aku tau kalian mempunyai perasaan satu sama lain, aku bisa melihatnya dari bahasa tubuh kalian. Terus terang Aku terkejut ketika Draco mengajakku kencan, karena awalnya aku berpikir kau pacarnya. Tapi kemudian aku sadar sepertinya kalian belum tau perasaan kalian terhadap satu sama lain. Karena aku sangat menyukai Draco jadi aku bersedia berkencan dengannya, aku mencari celah agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya dan membuat dia melupakan mu. Tapi usahaku tidak berhasil. _See?_ Justru aku yang menyadarkan kalian bahwa kalian menyukai satu sama lain, karena aku kalian akhirnya mengakui perasaan kalian terhadap satu sama lain." Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkannya.

"Saat kencan pun Draco sering membicarakanmu, dari situ aku tau aku tak kan punya kesempatan. Bahkan tadi dia cerita padaku bahwa dia sudah menyukaimu sejak kalian berada di tahun keempat -"

"Apa?!" Tanyaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru aku dengar.

Salah satu _Healer Trainer_ St Mungo itu mengangguk dan tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi tadi dia cerita seperti itu padaku."

"Olivia, mungkin kau tak mengerti tapi jika di ingat-ingat sepertinya tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku selama itu."

"Karena dia dulu _spoiled prat_ , dan selalu jahat padamu?" Olivia menebak,

"Bagaiman -"

"Dia juga bilang itu padaku, karena aku juga bertanya padanya kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padamu sejak dulu."

"Lalu apa alasannya?" Tanyaku, Tak kuasa dengan rasa penasaranku.

"Dia bilang dulu dia seorang pengecut dan sadar bahwa dia tak akan bisa memilikimu, tapi dia tak kuasa untuk menarik perhatianmu walaupun cara yang dia gunakan salah, selain itu dia juga iri pada kedua sahabatmu. Kau tau kan ego dia sangat tinggi."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku tidak menyangka kalian sedekat itu, aku pikir Malfoy bukan tipe orang yang mau membicarakan perasaannya sedetil itu."

" _He is_. Tapi aku memaksanya bercerita dan mengancam tidak akan membiarkannya bersamamu begitu saja jika dia tak jujur padaku. _It's lie of course,_ aku hanya penasaran pada kalian berdua." Katanya, menyeringai.

"Jadi.. kamu sudah merelakannya sekarang?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Harus."

"Olivia aku minta maaf,"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku sendiri yang menempatkanku di posisi seperti ini, aku yang memutuskan bermain api dengan kalian. Jadi aku yang salah, aku yang harus minta maaf padamu."

Aku menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Perasaanmu pada Malfoy aku mengerti, hanya kami berdua saja yang begitu bodoh."

Dia mengangguk, "Yah, sepertinya begitu. Kalian cukup bodoh dan gengsi untuk mengakui perasaan kalian."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar."

"Well, sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi. Lihat, sepertinya Draco sudah mulai bosan menunggu kita berbincang-bincang." Menunjuk Malfoy dengan dagunya.

"Tidak apa dia akan mengerti."

"Ya, tapi aku harus pergi juga, ada acara keluarga di rumahku nanti malam, aku harus segera bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jeda, "Err.. Olivia, kau sangat cantik, kau juga baik, aku yakin banyak pria yang mengejarmu, semoga kau menemukan belahan jiwamu."

"Ya, aku tau. Kau jangan khawatir." Katanya bercanda, "Oh apakah aku terlalu narsis?" Aku menggeleng, "Well, tapi aku tau aku takkan menemukan pria yang lebih hebat dari si pirang yang ada disana. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa mendapatkannya." Katanya tersenyum menggoda. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah Hermione, aku pergi dulu. Kabari aku jika kau sudah bosan dengan playboy pirang mu itu, aku siap menampungnya." Katanya, mengedipkan mata, main-main. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Olivia berdiri, aku ikut berdiri. Lalu dia memelukku, "Sampai jumpa Hermione. Mungkin kita akan sering bertemu nanti jika kau mulai training di St Mungo, aku tau kau ingin jadi Healer. Draco cerita banyak tentangmu."

"Ya, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Oke. Dan jangan lupa Kabari aku jika kau melahirkan. Oh tidak, sepertinya tidak perlu, karena mungkin nanti aku yang akan membantumu melahirkan."

 _"Nice to hear it,"_

 _"Really? Well, i will try my best."_

 _"Thank you Olivia."_

 _"My pleasure Hermione. Bye."_

 _"Bye."_

Lalu dia menghampiri Malfoy dan mengucapkan satu dua kalimat perpisahan. Olivia akan memeluknya untuk berpamitan tapi Malfoy menghindar, Olivia menatapku dan berkata, "hanya pelukan selamat tinggal, tidak apa-apa kan Hermione?"

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Aku menatap Malfoy, tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. Lalu mereka berpelukan dan Olivia keluar meninggalkan kedai Madam Puddifoot.

Malfoy menghampiriku, sambil duduk dia bertanya. "Apa yang Olivia bicarakan?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "Hanya membicarakan masalah perempuan. Ini dan itu."

"Masalah perempuan? kalian membicarakan pria kalau begitu. Kalian pasti membicarakanku."

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Kami hanya membicarakanmu sedikit. Kami lebih banyak membicarakan pria lain." kataku berbohong.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Granger."

"Oh baiklah kami memang membicarakanmu."

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Tidak banyak."

"Apa? Dia tidak berkata macam-macam tentang aku untuk menghasutmu kan?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Pikiranmu jelek sekali. Memang Olivia akan berbicara apa untuk menghasutku? Aku lebih tau kau dari pada dia. Tidak perlu dihasut juga aku tau kejelekan mu."

"Benar juga. Well, aku hanya takut dia menghasutmu agar kau putus dan meninggalkanku."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau takut aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Oh sudahlah, pembicaraannya sudah melenceng."

"Kau manis sekali jika sedang tersipu seperti itu." Malfoy meringis, "kau kenapa?" Tanyaku menggodanya.

"Aku memang sudah mengizinkanmu menyebutku dengan kata-kata menggelikan seperti itu, tapi tetap saja aku belum terbiasa. Kita bahas yang lain saja Granger."

Aku berdecak, "Kau ini. Ya sudah kita kembali ke Hogwarts saja."

"Tapi kencan kita blm selesai. Tadi malah sempat terpotong oleh hal lain. Kita jalan-jalan lagi ya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, kita kembali ke Hogwarts saja, aku lelah, tak lama lagi juga hari akan gelap. Kita pulang jalan kaki saja, tidak perlu ber-apparate. Jadi kita bisa jalan lebih lama lagipula kandunganku sudah memasuki tri-semester akhir, tidak baik ber-apparate."

Dia menghela nafas, "Baiklah nyonya besar, _your wish is my command_ Hermione Granger," katanya menyeringai.

Aku mendengus, "Dasar player."

"Tapi kau suka kan aku gombali,"

"Mmm.. sedikit,"

Lalu kami berdua tertawa kecil, keluar dari kedai Madam Puddifoot sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Malfoy, aku baru sadar, kita dari tadi bergandengan tangan terus kemana-mana. Jika ada reporter yang melihat bagaimana? Nanti bisa jadi berita besar seorang Malfoy berkencan dengan Muggleborn." Kataku setelah kami sudah berada dijalanan Hogmeade.

"Kau jangan paranoid, aku tidak melihat orang memotret kita dari pagi. Kalo pun ada dan jadi berita.." dia berpikir sejenak, "Mmm..kita pikirkan nanti saja. Aku tidak mau hal seperti ini merusak kencan pertama kita. kalau perlu aku akan mengaku berkencan denganmu."

"Tapi orang tua mu nanti bagaimana?"

"Granger, cepat atau lambat mereka tetap akan tau. Jika tidak dari kita pasti dari orang lain. Aku sudah siap. Kau bersiap-siaplah."

"Tapi kita harus ada rencana, sementara itu sebaiknya kita jangan berkencan di luar Hogwart dulu."

"Jadi hari ini kencan pertama dan terakhir kita? Aku tidak mau Granger." Protesnya.

"Tentu saja bukan yang terakhir. Kita masih bisa berkencan, tapi tidak diluar Hogwarts. Kita harus cari aman dulu, demi anak kita."

Dia mengangguk, "Demi anak kita,"

Beberapa langkah mendekati pintu gerbang Hogwarts aku jadi teringat kembali kata-kata Olivia.

Aku menatapnya, tersenyum dan berpikir rasanya aneh mengetahui bahwa Malfoy sudah menyukaiku dari tahun ke-4, kalo di hitung-hitung berarti sudah 5 tahun lebih. Benar-benar tak masuk akal. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan Olivia? Tapi untuk apa dia berbohong? _But it's really make me overwhelming._

"Aku sangat tampan ya?" katanya, menyeringai tapi pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan, tidak menoleh padaku.

"Kau manis sekali," jawabku padanya sambil tersenyum.

Malfoy meringis, _"Damn, why she always said that."_ Bisiknya kesal.

Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

A/n : beberapa hari ini mood lagi jelek, males buat nulis padahal setiap scene udah ada di kepala tapi pas ngetik, baru dikit aja berasa cape. jadi maaf banget kalo chapter ini too fluffy and too corny

AndienMay, Gryffindor-Slytherin Shipper, Deauliaas, Staecia, Aquadewi terima kasih reviewnya.

yang fav dan follow juga makasih ya..


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : All Character Harry Potter punya Mommy Jo Rowling**

 **7 bulan 2 minggu masa kehamilan Hermione..**

Dua minggu ini kami siswa-siswi Hogwarts tahun terakhir disibukkan dengan ujian N.E.W.T. dan hanya tinggal satu bulan saja sebelum kami di wisuda.

Jadi satu bulan ini kami para siswa tahun terakhir tidak lagi di sibukkan dengan jadwal kelas ataupun tugas-tugas sekolah. Urusan prefek juga tidak terlalu banyak, hanya mengurusi sedikit tentang persiapan pesta perpisahan untuk murid tahun ke tujuh dan patroli biasa saja. Tapi masalah patroli yang biasa ini sempat membuatku jengkel. Granger bersikeras tak ingin pensiun berpatroli padahal usia kandungannya sudah mencapai 7 bulan _for Merlin sake.!_ Tentu saja aku tak kehabisan akal, aku minta sahabatnya berkonspirasi denganku, aku bahkan melapor pada McGonagall untuk membantu membujuknya, dan akhirnya Granger menyetujuinya juga.

Sore ini Granger sedang ada di asrama Gryffindor bercengkrama dengan teman-teman satu asramanya, dia bilang rindu dengan suasana disana. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengunjungi asramaku, aku juga sudah lama tak mampir kesana.

Setelah melewati pintu masuk asrama Slytherin aku mendapati Pansy dan Theo sedang membaca di sofa depan perapian. Blaise sedang... - aku memutar bola mata - merayu siswi tahun keenam dipojok ruangan. Aku juga melihat Goyle berjalan menuju perapian dengan... - aku memutar bola mata lagi - membawa makanan ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

Goyle yang pertama kali melihatku "Draco" sapanya, lalu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Pansy dan Theo.

Pansy dan Theo menoleh, "tumben kau kesini," sindir Pansy. Theo cuma nyengir.

Aku duduk di sebelah Goyle. "kenapa? Ini masih asramaku, aku bisa kesini kapan saja."

"Hey mate, sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak pacaran, kemana pujaan hatimu?" tanya Blaise duduk disebelahku.

 _"See?"_ Kata Pansy, mengejek.

"Kalian hanya iri saja padaku."

"Iri?" balas mereka kompak.

"Makanya kalian cepatlah cari pasangan, agar kalian tau bagaimana surga dunia itu. Jadi kalian tau kebahagiaanku dan tak perlu iri padaku,"

 _"Silly,"_ aku memicingkan mata pada Pansy.

"Idiot," lalu menatap galak Blaise.

 _"Pathetic,"_ lalu beralih pada Theo

Buru-buru aku menatap galak Goyle sebelum dia mengataiku, "aku tak bilang apa-apa." katanya, lalu menyuapkan biskuit ke mulutnya.

"Ah sudahlah, malas aku berbicara dengan kalian."

Tak lama setelah aku dan Granger menjalin hubungan, kami mengumumkannya kepada sahabat-sahabat kami, awalnya aku sedikit was-was pada Potter dan Weasley kalau-kalau mereka _freak out_ seperti waktu mereka tau Granger hamil anakku. Tapi tak disangka situasinya justru sebaliknya, mereka dengan santainya bilang, "hanya tinggal waktu saja," bahkan Ginny dan Pansy berkata, "aku heran kenapa kalian butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya." Theo juga tak mau kalah dengan bilang, "Dua jenius yang terlalu bodoh." Walaupun aku kesal dengan kata-kata mereka tapi aku senang mereka menerima hubungan kami dengan baik.

Aku melihat majalah yang Pansy pegang, yang ternyata adalah majalah Muggle. Lalu aku lihat setelan yang dikenakannya, aku mendengus, dia bahkan menggunakan pakaian Muggle sekarang. "Kau sangat terlihat seperti Muggle Pans," kataku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tak mau hanya aku yang diejek.!

"Dia dan si Weaslatte kemarin pergi belanja ke Muggle london, mate." Blaise memberitahu.

"Ya, sayang sekali Hermione sedang hamil tua, kalau tidak dia pasti akan sangat membantu kami disana."

Aku menyeringai, merasa ada angin segar untuk mengejek. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Weaslatte, bagaimana dengan proses pendekatanmu dengan kakaknya Pans?"

"Kau belum tau? Mereka sudah resmi pacaran." Blaise yang menjawab.

Mataku melebar, _"Really?"_ Pansy hanya mengibaskan tangannya, "Wow."

"Mr. Parkinson bahkan sudah mengetahuinya," Theo menimpali.

Mulutku menganga, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Ayah memergoki aku dan Ron saat kami sedang berkencan di Leaky Cauldron seminggu sebelum N.E.W.T" jawab Pansy.

"Tunggu, jadi kau sudah lama berpacaran dengannya?" Pansy mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar beritanya ataupun melihat kalian berpacaran, Granger juga tidak memberitahuku"

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi wanitamu yang sedang hamil, lagipula aku tidak seperti kau yang mengumbar kemesraan seperti orang yang baru jatuh cinta, _silly_." sindir Pansy, menekankan kata terakhir.

Aku berdecak, "kau dulu suka pamer waktu denganku."

 _"I am grow up Mr. Malfoy."_

Aku mengibaskan tangan, tapi kemudian aku menyeringai, "aku tidak menyangka aku bisa melihat hari dimana Pansy Parkinson bersanding dengan Ronald Weasley."

Pansy, Theo, Blaise mendengus. Goyle tidak beralih dari cemilannya meski dia mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Sama seperti kau." Kata Blaise.

"Tidak berkaca dia," Theo lagi-lagi menimpali.

"Well, meskipun Ron BloodTraitor paling tidak dia seorang Pureblood apalagi dia pahlawan perang." Jawab Pansy santai. Aku langsung menatapnya galak dan memicingkan mata, "Itu kata ayahku," Pansy menyeringai.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu Pans." kataku sedikit kesal.

"Kau kan tau aku sudah tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu,"

"Jadi ayahmu setuju _then_?" Tanyaku, melupakan candaannya.

Pansy mengangguk, "Setelah memergoki kami, ayah menyuruhku pulang, meminta penjelasan. Lalu meminta Ron datang ke rumahku. _Weekend_ kemarin kami baru kesana, ayah meminta kami segera menikah setelah lulus dari Hogwarts."

 _"What?!"_ Jawab kami kompak.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini Pans?" Kata Blaise.

"Aku memang baru akan memberitahu kalian hari ini."

"Aku cukup terkejut dengan perubahan Mr. Parkinson, karena dia salah satu orang yang _prejudice-_ nya kuat seperti ayahku dan Draco." Kata Theo.

Pansy mengangguk, "Ya, aku juga sempat berpikir begitu. Mungkin ayah merasa bersalah padaku karena dulu memaksaku ikut berperang dan hampir mati."

"Mungkin dunia sudah berubah banyak sehingga bisa lebih bersahabat." Tambah Blaise.

"Aku harap begitu." kataku sungguh-sungguh.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Granger? Kau harus segera katakan pada orangtua mu mate," usul Blaise.

"Kau harus mencobanya, mungkin ayahmu juga akan sama seperti ayahku, apalagi Hermione membawa penerus Malfoy." kata Pansy.

"Lebih baik kau katakan pada orangtuamu sebelum kau keluar dari sini. Jika nanti terjadi hal yang tidak diharapkan, paling tidak kalian masih aman disini. Granger dan bayimu akan aman dalam pengawasan Dumbledore." Theo menjelaskan.

"Kalian benar, aku akan diskusikan ini dengan Granger segera."

"Draco," panggil Goyle setelah menghabiskan cemilannya.

"Ya Greg?"

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilnya Granger?" Tanya Goyle tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga heran, kalian sudah berpacaran tapi aku lihat kalian masih memanggil nama belakang." kata Theo

Aku tersenyum, "aku suka dengan namanya, anggap saja panggilan sayang." Mereka memutar bola mata, "aku akan merubah nama panggilannya jika dia sudah menjadi seorang Malfoy, aku rasa Granger juga berpikiran sama denganku."

 _"Silly,"_

"Idiot,"

 _"Pathetic"_

"Kau sudah parah mate," kata Goyle menepuk pundakku, yang berhasil membuat gelak tawa orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

Sial.

.

Satu setengah jam sebelum jadwal patroli, aku dan Granger bercengkrama di depan perapian ruang rekreasi setelah kami mendiskusikan tentang persiapan pesta perpisahaan murid tahun ke tujuh yang akan kami serahkan sepenuhnya pada prefek dibawah angkatan kami.

Granger berbaring di sofa membaca buku, kepalanya berada dipangkuanku, aku sedang mengelus-elus perut dan rambutnya.

Aku putuskan saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan masalah orangtua ku dengannya.

"Granger," panggilku.

"Mmm.." jawabnya, tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting denganmu"

"Tentang apa?"

"Orangtua ku,"

Granger meletakkan pembatas buku pada halaman terakhir yang dia baca, lalu menutup buku dan mendekapnya di dada.

'Duk'

"Putraku menendang Granger, tepat di bawah telapak tanganku." Ucapku antusias, walaupun ini bukan kali pertama, entah mengapa aku selalu gembira tiap kali ini terjadi.

Granger tersenyum, "Ya. Mungkin putramu ingin mengucapkan selamat malam padamu."

 _"Night son. Daddy here, sleep well"_ sapaku pada si jabang bayi, sambil mengelus-elus perut Granger, senyum tak lepas dari bibirku.

'Duk'

"Ah.!" Granger sedikit menjerit dan memukul lenganku, _"Sorry, it was reflex."_

" _That's fine_. Pasti kali ini tendangannya sangat keras. Kau kesakitan kan? Apa ini masih normal?"

"Ini masih normal," jawabnya seperti ingin menenangkanku.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya?"

"Mmm.. tetaplah disisiku."

Aku mengecupnya, "Itu pasti, kau tidak perlu memintaku."

Lalu dia bangkit dari pangkuanku, aku membantunya duduk dan bersandar pada pundakku. Aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau ingin mengatakan pada orangtuamu tentang kita?"

"Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka segera, sebelum kita meninggalkan Hogwarts."

"Baiklah, jika kau siap, akupun siap, harus. Kapan rencananya, kita akan mengatakannya sama-sama"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tidak ikut, aku saja yang menjelaskan pada mereka sendiri."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak. Aku takut mereka melakukan hal buruk padamu, jadi biarkan aku sendiri. Kau jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan terlalu membahayakanku. Jika mereka menghukumku aku yakin aku sanggup menanganinya tapi aku tak akan sanggup bertahan jika kau dalam bahaya. Percayalah padaku." Kataku, meyakinkannya.

Granger berpikir sesaat lalu mengangguk, "baiklah jika itu mau mu, tapi kau tetap harus hati-hati, kembali dengan selamat." Aku mengangguk, mengecup pelipisnya. "Lalu bagaimana jika orangtua mu tidak menerima berita ini dengan baik, Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu ketika aku mengetahui bahwa kau hamil, terlebih lagi ketika kita mulai menjalin hubungan."

"Seperti?"

"Misalnya jika mereka tidak menyutujui hubungan kita dan tidak mengakuiku lagi sebagai anak mereka. Tetapi yang penting bagiku adalah mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap kita dan bayi kita." Kataku, menjelaskan.

"Kau benar, bagaimana jika mereka bertindak seperti itu?"

"Untuk itu kita harus mengatakan kepada mereka sebelum kita lulus, kita bisa pantau reaksi mereka agar kita bisa menentukan langkah kita selanjutnya."

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau dikeluarkan dari ahli waris mereka?"

"Aku tidak peduli, selama mereka tidak membahayakan kita, aku akan tetap bersamamu dan anak kita. Untuk itu kita butuh rencana. Dimana kita akan tinggal? Bagaimana kita akan mengurus bayi dan pekerjaan kita?"

"Aku bisa menggunakan tabungan hasil kerja _part time_ ku untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kita beberapa bulan pertama."

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan punya masalah dengan uang. Aku bisa menggunakan uangku di _account_ pribadiku di Gringotts meski aku dikeluarkan dari ahli waris Malfoy, karena _account_ ini dibuat kakekku dari keluarga Black khusus untukku semenjak aku lahir."

"Okey, aku tak ragu disana banyak uangnya."

"Yeah. Kita aman untuk masalah yang satu itu. Yang harus kita khawatirkan adalah situasi kehidupan kita."

"Well, kita bisa menyewa tempat sementara waktu. Kita tidak perlu tinggal di apartment atau rumah yang mewah." Usulnya.

Aku mengernyitkan, seperti baru saja meminum jus labu basi. "Ugh. _Fine_."

"Lalu tentang pekerjaan?" tanyanya, mengabaikan reaksiku.

"Aku mengambil _intern-ship_ di kementrian sihir."

"Dan aku mengambil kelas dan training di St Mungo."

Kami duduk terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

" _Intern-ship_ ku hanya dari pagi hingga siang saja. Jika mereka memberiku tugas, aku bisa mengerjakannya di rumah."

"Okey, jadi siang hari kita aman."

"Paginya?"

Dia menggigiti bibirnya. "Hmm... karena aku mengambil kelas dan training di St Mungo, aku bisa membawa bayiku dan menitipkannya di bagian anak. Dan ketika aku sedang _breaks_ aku bisa mengecek anak kita, pasti akan baik-baik saja." katanya meyakinkanku.

Aku mengangguk. "Okey, jadi saat ini kita sudah menemukan jalan untuk beberapa hal yang mendasar."

 _"Yeah, that's good,"_ dia setuju.

"Tapi bagaimana jika keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja? Maksudku, jika mereka tidak hanya mengusirku dari keluarga tapi juga membahayakan dirimu dan bayi kita. Itu adalah hal yang paling aku takutkan."

 _"Then we'll deal with them."_

" _If there are any problems?_ Maksudku, Jika itu terlalu berbahaya bagaimana?"

"Aku tak tau denganmu tapi aku akan membawa bayiku keluar negeri atau kemanapun tempat yang tidak bisa diketahui orangtua mu, jika mereka akan membahayakan anakku."

"Kau benar. Aku pun akan ikut kemanapun kau akan pergi. Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa aku."

Sesaat kami saling menatap, lalu kami mengangguk, meyakinkan satu sama lain.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku mengirimkan surat kepada orangtua ku bahwa malam ini aku akan pulang ke rumah dan ingin menyampaikan suatu hal yang penting pada mereka.

Setelah itu aku datang ke kantor Dumbledore meminta izin untuk pulang, aku juga menjelaskan padanya maksud dari kunjunganku ke rumah. Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran pada penyihir tua yang satu ini, karena sepertinya dia antusias sekali dengan rencana kami dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dia begitu yakin seperti itu, tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakannya benar bahwa aku dan Granger tak akan mendapat masalah yang berarti saat menghadapi orangtuaku.

* * *

A/n : dua chapter terakhir ini ngerasa kurang maksimal deh bikinnya, karena memaksakan diri untuk beresin chap ini, jadi ngerasa hasilnya kurang memuaskan, pasti yang baca juga tau deh kalo kualitas tulisan saya menurun dari chap sebelum-sebelumnya, iya ga sih?

Deauliaas : makasih masukannya, emang saya agak bingung mau nerapin eyd apa jeda baca hahaha. ok, di usahain chap selanjutnya saya perhatiin eydnya, makasih banget loh ilmunya.

Staecia : abis gimana donk udah bawaan lahir moodyan gini, ini aja maksain banget bikin chap ini kekekeke


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Hold Back**

 **Disclaimer : All Character Harry Potter punya Mommy Jo Rowling**

Pukul 6 Draco tiba di Malfoy Manor yang di sambut oleh peri rumah di depan pintu ganda manor-nya, "selamat datang Young Master Draco," sambutan dari wibky salah satu peri rumahnya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Dimana Ayah dan Ibuku?" tanya Draco pada si peri rumah.

"Master dan Mistress sudah menunggu anda di _living room_ Young Master," jawab Wibky.

Draco hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi ke ruangan yang disebutkan peri rumah.

Pewaris tunggal klan Malfoy itu membuka pintu ganda ruang keluarga, dia melihat ayah dan ibunya tengah duduk di sofa, ibunya menoleh saat pintu yang memasuki ruangan tersebut terbuka. "Draco," sapa ibunya gembira, dia berdiri dan menghampiri Draco yang juga sedang berjalan menghampirinya, Lucius mengikuti dibelakang istrinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" tanya Narcissa memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

Draco membalas pelukan ibunya dan mencium pipinya, "aku baik-baik saja Bu," jawab Draco. Lalu mengangguk pada ayahnya.

"Kita makan malam dulu, kau belum makan kan? Aku sudah meminta peri rumah untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Narcissa menggiring putranya ke _dining room_ , yang diikuti suaminya dalam diam.

Mereka duduk di _dining table_ dengan posisi seperti biasanya. Lucius duduk di kepala meja, menandakan bahwa dia adalah kepala keluarga, Narcissa dan Draco duduk di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Draco meminum jus labunya, lalu memakan Wonton Soup kesukaannya. "Ayah, Ibu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian." Draco berkata setelah menyuapkan dua sendok soup ke dalam mulutnya.

Narcissa meletakkan sendoknya, membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, mengangkat tangannya, tanda untuk berhenti. "Nanti _son_ , kita akan berbincang-bincang setelah makan malam kita selesai. Sekarang habiskan dulu makananmu."

Draco mengangguk, lalu mereka menyantap makan malam dalam diam sepanjang waktu yang tersisa.

Selesai makan malam Draco dan kedua orangtua-nya duduk di ruang keluarga, ditemani wine berkualitas tinggi untuk melengkapi suasana keluarga yang tengah bercengkrama.

"Bagaimana N.E.W.T mu _son_?" Narcissa memulai pembicaraan.

" _Good_. Aku yakin nilaiku akan bagus nanti."

" _Well done_ ," balas Ibunya.

"Aku ingin kau mulai belajar membantuku mengurus perusahaan kita, Draco." Ayahnya yang kali ini bersuara.

 _'Jika kau tak mengusirku dari keluarga tentu saja.'_ Draco berkata dalam hati. "Akan aku usahakan Ayah," jawab Draco pada ayahnya.

"Itu keharusan Draco." Lucius memperingatkan putranya, tak ada tawar menawar.

Draco hanya mengangguk, bukan waktunya saat ini mengkonfrontasi ayahnya mengenai hal itu, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dibahas sekarang. "Ayah, Ibu. Aku pulang ke rumah karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian." Draco memulai topik yang akan disampaikannya.

"Ada apa _son_?" tanya Ibunya tersenyum. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk, mempersilahkannya berbicara.

Draco meneguk wine yang ada ditangannya, lalu meletakan gelas yang telah digunakannya di meja. Dia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa.. kurang dari dua bulan lagi, aku akan memiliki keturunan."

Hening...

Draco tau orangtua-nya syok menerima kabar ini, meski mereka tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Draco menunggu reaksi mereka sebelum melanjutkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya ibunya, memecah kesunyian. Draco mengangguk. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak Ibu, aku serius."

"Lalu siapakah wanita yang membawa cucuku, _son_?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

Narcissa POV

Flashback

Musim panas. Dua bulan sebelum Hogwarts dibuka kembali pasca perang..

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerja suamiku, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam aku masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangku. "Aku dengar kau mengajukan petisi _'repatriated'_ untuk para Muggleborn dan Squib." Kataku tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Cissy," sapa suamiku mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya.

Aku duduk di sofa sebelah perapian dalam ruang kerja Lucius Malfoy alih-alih di depan meja kerja suamiku itu. "Kau harus mencabut petisi mu itu."

"Kenapa? Kau sekarang ingin jadi pecinta Muggle?" tanya Lucius bingung.

Aku memutar bola mata, "Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya khawatir, jika kau melakukannya dan petisi itu disetujui, maka kau akan membuat dunia sihir Inggris tanpa penghuni lagi dalam beberapa puluh tahun kedepan."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanyanya, makin tambah bingung dengan jawabanku.

Aku menghela nafas lalu berkata, "aku akan ceritakan ini padamu, kau harus dengarkan baik-baik." Dia mengangguk,

"Suatu hari ketika Voldemort sedang berada disini," Lucius sedikit bergidik mendengar ku berani memanggil nama Tuan-nya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meskipun dia sudah mati, butuh sedikit usaha bagi para Pelahap Maut untuk membiasakan diri menyebut namanya dengan lantang. "Aku mendengarnya berbicara ketika aku melewati pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pria setengah keturunan Muggle itu berkata tentang kutukan Dark Mark. Dengan segera aku melewati kamarnya dan memanggil Wibky untuk mendengarkan percakapan itu sepenuhnya."

Lucius mengerutkan dahi, tetapi perkataan ku berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Kutukan Tanda Kegelapan? Maksudmu ada kutukan dalam Dark Mark yang ada ditangan kiriku ini?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Kutukan apa?"

"Setelah Wibky mendengarkan percakapan Voldemort dia melapor padaku." Aku melanjutkan.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti bertanya dulu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Protesku padanya.

Lucius memutar bola matanya, " _Fine_." Lalu dia bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Wibky melapor bahwa Voldemort memberi kutukan pada Dark Mark pengikutnya. Kutukan yang membuat para Pureblood tidak akan memiliki keturunan jika menikah dengan sesama Pureblood. Aku bertanya pada Wibky, siapa orang yang Voldemort ajak bicara di kamar itu, dia menjawab Severus Snape dan Womtail."

"Severus?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Beberapa bulan setelah perang usai aku menemui Severus di kediamannya, aku bertanya mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Voldemort waktu itu. Severus membenarkannya dan menjelaskan detilnya padaku, dia bilang bahwa Kutukan Dark Mark pada perang dunia sihir pertama membuat para Pelahap Maut yang menikahi sesama Pureblood tidak bisa memiliki keturunan yang banyak, mungkin itu sebabnya kita hanya bisa memiliki Draco." Mata Lucius melebar, tetapi dia tetap diam mendengarkan ku melanjutkan cerita.

"Tetapi pada perang dunia sihir kedua, ketika Voldemort kembali saat pertandingan Triwizard. Dia memperkuat kutukannya, para Pelahap Maut yang memperoleh Dark Mark tidak akan mempunyai keturunan jika dia menikah dengan sesama Pureblood."

"Tapi kenapa Vold.. Dark Lord berbuat seperti itu?"

"Kau harus membiasakan diri menyebut namanya. Dia tidak pantas disebut Lord.!" Ucapku kesal. "Si brengsek itu ingin menghancurkan generasi penerus Pureblood. Dia takut jika suatu hari pengikut-pengikutnya yang berstatus Pureblood akan memberontak karena merasa derajatnya lebih tinggi dibanding dia yang seorang Halfblood." kataku geram, "Ironis bukan? Disaat kita mengabdi pada orang yang berjanji akan menegakkan supremacy Pureblood - orang yang bahkan bukan seorang Pureblood - ternyata berencana melenyapkan generasi penerus kita. Dia benar-benar telah membodohi kita habis-habisan."

Lucius sedikit kaget dengan reaksiku, dia belum pernah melihatku seperti ini, karena aku biasanya memang bukan tipe orang yang suka meledak-ledak seperti ini.

"Tapi apa kau yakin bahwa semua itu benar? Maksudku, kenapa Dark.. si brengsek itu mengatakannya pada Severus dan Wormtail?"

Aku ceritakan pada suamiku bahwa aku telah melakukan riset semenjak mendengar tentang kutukan itu, sudah tiga tahun aku habiskan untuk memantau perkembangan statistik kelahiran Pureblood. Hasilnya sudah dapat dipastikan dengan akurat, para Pelahap Maut berstatus Pureblood yang menikah dengan sesama Pureblood ataupun Halfblood, sampai detik ini belum ada yang mendapatkan keturunan, sedangkan yang menikah dengan Mudblood sudah ada yang memiliki penerus, bahkan lebih dari satu. Aku pun menyebutkan nama-nama Pelahap Maut yang aku maksudkan untuk memperjelas hasil riset ku.

Aku juga melakukan perbandingan untuk menguatkan buktinya, aku memantau perkembangan statistik kelahiran Pureblood yang orangtua-nya tidak memiliki Tanda Kegelapan. Semuanya telah dikaruniai keturunan, salah satunya adalah Bill Weasley yang telah memiliki dua putri hasil pernikahannya dengan Fleur Delacour.

"Apa bukti ini tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan bahwa kutukan itu memang ada?"

"Itu sudah cukup. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin mencabut petisi itu semau ku, semua itu hasil kesepakatan semua anggota organisasi Pureblood."

"Aku punya solusinya," Aku menyeringai. Lucius menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menanyakan maksud dari perkataanku. "Kita tidak perlu mencabut petisinya. Kita hanya perlu mengubah isi pengajuan petisinya -tanpa mencabutnya- dengan syarat, Muggleborn harus mau dinikahkan atau paling tidak, mau memberikan keturunan dengan mantan Pelahap Maut. Muggleborn yang tidak bersedia akan di _'repatriated_ ' ke dunia Muggle. Kita negosiasikan dengan anggota Orde dan kementrian. Aku yakin para anggota organisasi akan setuju."

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin?"

Aku memutar bola mata, lagi. "Oh ayolah Lucius, sekarang aku tanya padamu, kau akan menerima cucu seorang Halfblood atau memilih tidak memiliki penerus lagi setelah Draco?"

Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu berpikir sejenak, "Kau benar, tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga Malfoy tidak memiliki generasi penerus lagi." Aku menyunggingkan bibir, tepat seperti dugaanku. "Baiklah, aku akan angkat topik ini pada pertemuan organisasi selanjutnya." Dia setuju.

"Tunggu Lucius. Sebelum kau membahas masalah ini dengan anggota organisasi, kita harus membuat rencana terlebih dahulu."

"Rencana?"

"Sebelum orang lain, kita harus menentukan lebih dulu Muggleborn mana yang sesuai untuk Draco, kita harus selangkah lebih maju dari yang lain."

Lucius menatapku, seperti tau apa yang ada dibenakku. "Aku tau, kau sudah menentukan pilihannya bukan? Siapa pilihanmu?"

Aku tersenyum, "Hermione Granger."

 _"Mudblood Potter of best friend?"_

Aku mengangguk, " _The brightest Witch of her age._ Dia adalah Mudblood yang paling sesuai untuk Draco, bahkan dia sangat sesuai menjadi Mistress seorang Malfoy, selain status darahnya _of course_."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Tapi mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lain, bahkan Draco sangat membencinya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Yang aku tau begitu," jawabnya.

"Aku Ibunya, aku paling mengenal putraku." kataku mantap, "Apakah kau tidak merasa janggal setiap kali Draco libur sekolah, dia selalu membicarakan gadis itu? Memang bukan membicarakan hal yang baik, tapi apa kau pikir itu hal yang normal? Draco selalu _complain_ karena Muggleborn itu selalu unggul nilai akademiknya satu tingkat di atas-nya, membicarakan tingkah lakunya, fisiknya, cara dia berbicara, apa yang dikatakannya, bagaimana dia menjadi murid kesayangan professornya. _He is fancy her even when he was at first grade._ " Mata Lucius terbelalak,

"Tapi Draco terlalu berbakti kepada kita, dia takut mengecewakan kita maka dia menyimpan cintanya disudut hatinya yang terdalam. Atau mungkin Draco masih terlalu muda untuk menurunkan gengsinya dan mengakui perasaannya pada gadis yang merupakan musuh bubuyutannya itu."

"Okey, anggap Draco menyukainya."

 _"He is."_

Lucius mendengus, " _Fine_. Tapi bagaimana dengan Miss Granger? Bukankah dia membenci Draco?"

Aku tertawa singkat mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan suamiku, "kau terlalu meremehkan pesona putramu Lucius." Aku menyeringai, "kita hanya perlu memberi Draco sedikit _'dorongan'_ dan memberi mereka kesempatan untuk _'mengenal'_ satu sama lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tenang saja, serahkan hal itu padaku. Kau hanya perlu mengundang Severus ke rumah. Kau bisa tanyakan lebih detil padanya mengenai kutukan itu dan aku bisa mengajukan permintaan kecil ku kepadanya." Lucius memutar bola matanya, sepertinya kegiatan itu menjadi hobi kami saat ini.

"Setelah itu kau bisa mendiskusikannya kepada anggota organisasi dan bernegosiasi dengan kementrian." Tambahku, mengabaikan reaksi suamiku, "Ingat satu hal, kau harus mengklaim Hermione Granger untuk Draco sebelum yang lain mendahuluinya. Jika kita harus menerima seorang Mudblood di keluarga kita, Hermione Granger lah orangnya. Malfoy selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik bukan?"

Dengan itu Lucius bangkit dari sofa, kembali ke meja kerjanya. Menulis surat kepada Severus Snape untuk mengundangnya makan malam di Manor, memasukkannya kedalam amplop dan menyegelnya dengan emblem M yang indah berwarna hijau, berbeda dengan emblem M kementrian sihir yang berwarna coklat yang lugas. Lelaki aristokrat itu memanggil burung hantunya, mengikat suratnya pada kaki sebelah kanan burung berwarna putih itu, lalu membiarkannya terbang menembus cakrawala, melintasi pepohonan dan sungai-sungai, mencari kediaman orang yang dimaksud oleh tuannya.

Aku menghampiri suamiku, mengecup pipi pria yang aku cintai itu, lalu meminta izin untuk keluar ruang kerjanya, menghabiskan waktu sore hari di perpustakaan keluarga.

Malam hari surat balasan dari Severus Snape datang, tertera pada suratnya bahwa dia bersedia berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor besok lusa pada pukul 7 malam.

.

Draco terlihat sedikit terkejut mendapati ayah baptisnya berkunjung ke Manor dan makan malam bersama kami, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menyapa mantan guru ramuannya itu seperti biasa, lalu pamit undur diri untuk bertemu teman-teman Slytherinnya.

Lucius membawa Severus Snape ke ruang kerjanya, aku muncul beberapa menit kemudian setelah aku memerintahkan peri rumah untuk membawakan wine ke ruang kerja suamiku.

Kami duduk di sofa dan memulai pembicaraan setelah Mipsy menyuguhkan wine untuk kami.

"Aku yakin undanganku kemari tidak hanya untuk menyantap makan malam saja, ada hal yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku?" kata Snape _to the point._

"Lucius ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentang kutukan Dark Mark itu Severus," Aku yang menjawab.

"Kau belum memberitahunya?"

"Sudah sebagian,"

Snape mengangguk lalu menatap Lucius, "Yang dikatakan istrimu benar, Voldemort memberi kutukan pada Dark Mark yang ada di tangan kiri kita. Apa yang membuatmu ragu, kau bisa tanyakan padaku."

"Kenapa Dark.. Voldemort mengatakannya hanya padamu dan Wormtail?"

Kepala asrama Slytherin itu bercerita bahwa dia bertanya pada Voldemort tentang kepercayaannya pada pengikutnya yang sebagian besar adalah Pureblood, mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Halfblood yang sudah pasti dianggap lebih rendah dari para pengikutnya yang berstatus Pureblood. Lalu Voldemort menberitahunya tentang kutukan Dark Mark. Selain karena Snape adalah seorang Halfblood yang sama seperti dirinya, pada waktu itu Snape juga seorang mata-mata yang paling dipercayainya, dia mengira bahwa Halfblood Prince itu telah membunuh Dumbledore -yang ternyata hanya rekayasa belaka- Dan untuk Wormtail karena dia adalah anjing penjaga yang patuh dan setia.

Snape juga bercerita kepada suamiku bahwa dia memantau kelahiran Pureblood seperti yang aku lakukan, bahkan selama ini dia sudah berusaha mencari ramuan dan mantra yang dapat menghapus kutukan itu, tapi sampai detik ini hasilnya masih nihil.

"Kau harus tetap berusaha mencari penangkalnya Severus, aku akan membantumu. Kau belum mencari referensi dari perpustakaan keluargaku kan? Cobalah cari disini, perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy lebih besar dan lebih lengkap dari Hogwarts bahkan perpustakaan manapun di wilayah eropa. Buku-buku ilmu hitam, _dark art_ , kami punya semua. Aku yakin kutukan itu pasti berasal dari ilmu hitam." Pinta Lucius mengebu-gebu.

Snape mengangguk, "aku akan coba cari disini."

" _Good_. Cissy akan membantumu dan jika kau masih kekurangan orang atau bahan ramuan atau apapun yang kau butuhkan untuk membuat penangkal kutukan itu, kau katakan saja padaku."

"Tapi sebelum itu aku mempunyai satu permintaan juga padamu." ujar Snape.

"Katakan,"

"Soal petisimu tentang ' _repatriated_ ' ..."

.

Pagi-pagi sekali keluarga Malfoy menerima sebuah surat dari Hogwarts, surat undangan kembali ke sekolah tentu saja. Wibky yang saat itu mengambilnya dari burung hantu milik Hogwarts, segera peri rumah itu melapor kepadaku.

Aku buka surat itu, membacanya sekitar satu menit. Aku lihat kembali amplop surat itu, selain sebuah surat, didalamnya terdapat sebuah pin yang sangat familiar bagiku, pin prefek, lebih tepatnya Head Boy.

Aku tersenyum puas, permintaanku dipenuhi oleh Snape.

Ketika Snape datang ke manor tempo hari, aku telah memintanya untuk membujuk Dumbledore agar Draco menduduki posisi ketua murid putra, -yakin bahwa posisi ketua murid putri akan jatuh pada Hermione Granger- sebagai syarat bahwa aku akan membantu membujuk teman-teman sosialitaku yang merupakan para istri dari anggota persatuan para Pureblood, untuk menangguhkan petisi ' _repatriated_ '.

Aku ingin membuat Hermione Granger lebih _'mengenal'_ Draco, aku yakin bahwa _War Heroin_ itu akan jatuh pada pesona putraku. Jika tidak, posisi itu akan memudahkan ku untuk _'membantu'_ mewujudkannya, melancarkan rencanaku.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar putraku, " _Son_ , apakah Ibu bisa masuk?"

"Sebentar Bu," jawab suara dari dalam. Dua puluh detik kemudian pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut dan mata khas seorang Malfoy. "Ada apa Bu?" tanya Draco membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, membiarkan aku masuk.

"Ada surat dari Hogwarts, bacalah." jawabku menyerahkan amplop beremblem H itu pada putraku.

Draco tak mengambil suratnya, "Tak perlu Bu, aku sudah tau isinya apa. Pasti sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, untuk kembali ke sekolah."

"Tidak. Kali ini ada yang berbeda, bukalah." Aku bersikeras.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, "apa yang berbeda?" Dia mengambil amplop yang aku sodorkan, membaca suratnya. "Head Boy?" Draco melihat lagi amplopnya, lalu mengambil Pin yang ada didalamnya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau murid laki-laki terpintar di Hogwarts, mampu memimpin penghuni asramamu dan disegani penghuni asrama lain. Memang seharusnya siapa yang lebih cocok?" ujarku.

"Aku ini mantan Pelahap Maut Bu?"

" _Son_ , kau jangan meremehkan dirimu sendiri. Siswa Hogwarts yang berstatus mantan Pelahap Maut bukan hanya dirimu, jadi kau tak perlu merasa rendah diri seperti itu." jawabku.

"Tapi aku yang memasukkan bibi Bella dan para Pelahap Maut lainnya ke Hogwarts. Apa Dumbledore sudah gila?" katanya, keras kepala.

"Jadi kau tidak senang?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini sedikit mengejutkan. Diluar perkiraanku."

Aku tersenyum, "Well, mungkin karena kemampuanmu memang luar biasa dan reputasi keluarga Malfoy masih dipandang tinggi diluar sana bahkan oleh anggota Orde sekalipun."

Draco mengangkat bahunya, " _Perhaps_. Setidaknya tahun ini aku akan memiliki ruangan sendiri."

" _Good_. Berpikirlah yang positif _son_ , jangan remehkan dirimu sendiri." Draco mengangguk, "bagaimana jika siang ini kita beli kebutuhan sekolahmu di Diagon Alley?" usulku.

"Ibu saja yang belikan, hari ini aku ada janji bermain Quidditch di Manor Montague."

Aku menghela nafas, "jadi putraku ini sekarang sudah dewasa? sudah tidak mau lagi berbelanja bersama wanita tua ini." kataku main-main.

Draco memelukku, "Tidak seperti itu Bu. Aku mau menemani ibu jalan-jalan, tapi hari ini aku sudah janji dengan teman-temanku dari jauh hari. Kami akan bertanding hari ini, aku harus sering berlatih Quidditch lagi Bu, karena aku masih kapten Quidditch Slytherin. Bahkan tahun ini aku akan sibuk oleh dua jabatan sekaligus." Draco merajuk.

Aku tersenyum, "Baiklah. Ibu akan siapkan semua perlengkapan sekolah anak Ibu yang manja dan banyak kegiatannya ini. Kau tulislah daftar kebutuhanmu, serahkan pada Ibu sebelum kau pergi."

"Aku ini anak Ibu satu-satunya, jika bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan Ibu manja." ujarnya membela diri.

"Kau ini. Mulutmu pintar sekali."

"Aku rasa itu gen dari keluarga Black," katanya, menyeringai.

Aku hanya tertawa, bahagia melihat putra semata wayangku ceria kembali. "Ayo kita ke _dining room_ sama-sama, ayah mu pasti sudah menunggu disana."

Draco mengangguk, lalu kami keluar kamar, melewati lorong-lorong dan turun di tangga lantai 3 menuju _dining room._

Aku melihat putraku, rasanya baru kemarin aku masih menggendongnya dalam pelukanku, melihatnya tertidur pulas dengan memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam mulut. Sekarang tingginya sudah melewatiku, hampir sejajar dengan ayahnya.

Selama Voldemort ada disini sampai berakhirnya perang dunia sihir kedua di Hogwarts, aku selalu cemas akan keselamatan putraku, juga kesehatan mentalnya. Aku yakin dia pasti ketakutan tapi dia pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, juga Occlumency-nya. Tapi kami sudah melewati masa suram itu dan aku bahagia dia sehat dan aman sekarang, seperti ketika dia masih bayi.

Kini hanya satu kekhawatiran yang belum teratasi, kelangsungan generasi penerus putraku. Tapi itu tak akan lama lagi menjadi masalah, karena aku akan menyelesaikannya.

Kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik _son_ , Malfoy selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia, karena aku akan mewujudkan cinta yang sekian lama tersembunyi disudut hatimu, cinta dalam diammu, cinta dalam kebencianmu.

.

"Bagaimana hasil negosiasinya?" tanyaku pada Lucius ketika dia memasuki kamar tidur kami.

Lucius menghela nafas, "Setelah diskusi dan perdebatan panjang di organisasi persatuan para Pureblood, serta negosisasi dengan pihak Orde dan kementrian. Akhirnya petisi ' _repatriated_ ' diubah dan disepakati."

"Apa isinya? Apa yang diubah?" tanyaku, penasaran.

"Cissy, biarkan aku mandi dulu,"

"Baiklah, kau lepas pakaianmu, aku akan siapkan airnya,"

Setelah mandi dan memakai piyama, Lucius bergabung bersamaku di ranjang. Aku letakan buku yang tengah aku baca di _nightstand_ lalu menagih janji suamiku.

 _"So?"_

Lucius membuka laci _nightstand_ -nya, mengambil sebuah perkamen dan diberikannya padaku.

 **Kesepakatan itu berisi :**

 **1\. Para Muggleborn yang dipilih harus mau menikah atau memberikan keturunan dengan mantan Pelahap Maut yang memilihnya.**

 **2\. Hak asuh anak dalam pernikahan atau hubungan ini akan jatuh pada Pureblood/Mantan Pelahap Maut.**

 **3\. Para Muggleborn ataupun publik tidak diperbolehkan mengetahui tentang kutukan Dark Mark.**

 **4\. Petisi ini akan dimulai satu tahun setelah perjanjian ini disepakati.**

 **Perwakilan pihak kementerian atau anggota Orde yang melanggar akan mengakibatkan petisi ' _repatriated_ ' bagi seluruh Muggleborn akan disetujui dan dilaksanakan.**

 **Para Muggleborn yang menolak atau melanggar akan di Obliviate dan dibuang ke dunia Muggle.**

Ditandatangani oleh Mentri sihir Inggris, ketua Orde dan ketua organisasi persatuan para Pureblood.

Aku tercengang membaca isi kesepakatan itu, lalu menatap suamiku. "Pihak kementrian dan Orde setuju?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Lucius mengangkat bahu, "mereka tak punya banyak pilihan, lagipula kementerian sebagian besar masih dipegang oleh Pureblood."

"Aku tau alasan untuk point ke empat, pasti anggota organisasi ingin menunggu hasil pencarian penangkal kutukan Dark Mark terlebih dahulu." Lucius mengangguk.

"Sebagian besar Pelahap Maut berasal dari Slytherin, tentu saja mereka sangat cerdik dan licik. Tapi untuk point yang pertama, bagaimana jika Muggleborn yang terpilih atau mantan Pelahap Maut yang memilih sudah menikah?" tanyaku tentang isi petisi yang sedari tadi mengusikku.

"Para Pelahap Maut yang telah menikah akan menjadikan Muggleborn yang dipilihnya sebagai istri/suami simpanan atau hanya berkewajiban memberi anak. Sedangkan Muggleborn yang telah menikah hanya diberi kewajiban untuk memberikan keturunan saja." Lucius menjelaskan.

"Kau sudah mengklaim Hermione Granger untuk Draco kan?"

"Sudah. Semua anggota organisasi sudah menentukan pilihan. Daftarnya ada di kementrian." jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Kau tidak ikut mengklaim untuk diri sendiri kan?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Aku sudah punya Draco dan aku tidak suka Muggleborn. Lagipula aku hanya mencintaimu." Lucius menyeringai.

Aku mendengus, "Ternyata Draco memiliki gen playboy dari mu."

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya? Cissy, harusnya kau memberiku _reward_ , aku sudah membereskan masalah kita." masih dengan seringaiannya.

Aku memutar bola mata, "Aku lelah seharian membeli kebutuhan sekolah Draco, memang kau tidak lelah pulang sampai malam seperti ini?"

"Ya. Setelah berminggu-minggu berdebat dengan anggota organisasi dan seharian bernegosisasi dengan kementrian, terlebih dengan anggota Orde. Siapa yang tidak akan kelelahan."

Aku tersenyum dan mencium suamiku, _"It was definitely frustrated, right?"_

Dia balik menciumku, " _Yeah, it was._ Tapi ini lebih baik dibanding ketika si keparat itu tinggal disini." Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kita tidur, tapi aku mau _reward_ ku tengah malam nanti." katanya, menggoda lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa, tapi mengangguk dan mengecup bibir suamiku sebelum kami menyelinap ke balik selimut berwarna hijau tua.

.

Kali ini aku sengaja memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan teman-teman sosialita di kediaman keluarga Zabini, aku mempunyai misi yang harus segera aku jalankan. Ketika pertemuan telah usai aku menanyakan keberadaan putra tunggalnya kepada nyonya rumah.

Beruntung putra Zabini itu ada di rumah -sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau Blaise pasti ada di rumah karena Draco juga tidak pergi hari ini- tepatnya di ruang belajarnya. Aku meminta izin kepada nyonya Zabini untuk bertemu dengan putranya, mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Draco. Magdalena Zabini mempersilahkanku menuju ruangan yang menjadi salah satu tempat privasi putranya itu.

"Masuk," kata suara dari dalam setelah aku mengetuk pintu ruang belajarnya.

"Blaise," sapaku.

Sahabat putraku itu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu berdiri, terkejut melihatku ada disini.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Sejak kapan kau tidak memanggilku Bibi Cissy lagi?"

"Maaf Bibi Cissy," jawabnya gugup. "Silahkan duduk." Dia menunjuk sofa dengan sopan.

Dia menawarkan segelas wine lalu mengambil duduk di sofa yang berhadapan denganku.

"Kau sudah menerima surat dari Hogwarts?" tanyaku beramah tamah.

"Sudah. Aku dengar Draco tahun ini dipercaya menjadi Head Boy." jawabnya.

"Ya. Tahun ini dia akan menjabat dua posisi, pasti akan sibuk sekali. Kau harus membantunya Blaise, ingatkan dia untuk makan tepat waktu."

Blaise mengangguk, "aku akan membantunya semampuku Bibi Cissy, jangan khawatir."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku selalu tau kau sahabatnya yang terbaik dan bisa diandalkan."

"Itu juga karena Draco sahabat terbaikku." balasnya, tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku tau kalian sangat dekat seperti saudara, seperti aku dan Ibumu. Untuk itu aku pikir kau adalah orang yang tepat."

"Maksud Bibi?" tanyanya bingung.

 _"I need your Favor.."_

.

Tadi pagi Blaise Zabini mengirim surat padaku, mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berbicara denganku, tentu soal Draco. Lalu aku katakan untuk datang ke Manor.

Aku sedang di perpustakaan ketika Blaise datang, peri rumah melapor bahwa tamu yang aku nantikan telah tiba dan sudah membawanya ke _living room._

"Blaise," sapaku ketika membuka pintu ganda _living room._

Pewaris tunggal klan Zabini itu menoleh, meletakan gelas wine yang tengah ia minum, lalu berdiri. "Bibi Cissy," sapanya.

"Apa kabar, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Aku baik, terima kasih." balasnya.

Aku mempersilahkannya duduk kembali, lalu aku mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya. "Aku kemarin bertemu Magdalena, dia gembira sekali perusahaannya di Itali sudah kembali stabil."

"Itu semua berkat Bibi, terima kasih." jawabnya ramah.

"Tidak perlu begitu, kita ini sudah seperti saudara sendiri, tentu harus tolong menolong."

Blaise mengangguk, "aku kesini untuk mengatakan padamu tentang Draco, tapi terlebih dulu aku ingin bertanya pada Bibi."

Aku mengangguk, mempersilahkannya berbicara.

"Saat malam pesta ulangtahunku di bar, -pesta yang Bibi Cissy hadiahkan padaku- Malam yang sama ketika Gryffindor mengadakan pesta. Hermione Granger tanpa sengaja meminum lust potion. Apakah Bibi Cissy yang melakukannya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Benar," jawabku singkat.

Pria berdarah Itali itu terkejut, "tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Blaise sedikit terbata.

"Mata-mataku di Hogwart bukan hanya dirimu Blaise," jawabku sejujurnya.

"Cormac Mclaggen. Aku sudah curiga ketika Draco bercerita bahwa Granger tidak sengaja meminum lust potion malam itu. Level 4.! Mustahil Mclaggen mendapatkan ramuan itu sendiri." Ungkapnya

"Benar, aku yang menyuruhnya."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Mclaggen berbohong dibawah ramuan veritaserum?"

"Kau yakin tidak tau jawabannya?" aku balik bertanya.

Blaise mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Aku memberinya waktu. Tak lama wajahnya menatapku horor, "Bibi Cissy meng-Obliviatenya?"

Aku mengangguk, "bukan aku yang meng-Obliviatenya secara langsung, tapi secara teknis aku memang melakukannya."

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa Bibi Cissy ingin Draco tidur dengan Granger? Sebenarnya berapa orang mata-mata yang mengawasi Draco? Bagaimana jika Mr. Malfoy tau?" Blaise tak kuasa menghujaniku pertanyaan.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu tau Blaise." jawabku ramah.

"Tapi aku membawa berita penting, sebelum aku mengatakannya aku ingin tau dulu apa motif Bibi? Karena ini menyangkut keselamatan seseorang."

Aku menghela nafas, "aku tidak bermaksud jahat Blaise."

"Tentu Bibi tidak bermaksud jahat pada Draco, tapi Granger?"

Aku menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan katakan padamu apa motifku, tapi kita harus membuat _Vow_ dulu agar kau tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Apakah berita yang akan kau sampaikan cukup berharga untukku?"

Blaise mengangguk. "Sangat," jawabnya yakin.

"Baiklah, aku percaya penilaianmu."

.

"Cissy, kenapa dari tadi kau selalu tersenyum." tanya Lucius ketika kami sedang makan malam.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti saat kita sudah di kamar tidur."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Tidak baik berbicara ketika kita tengah makan, lagipula aku ingin menceritakannya saat kita sedang santai." jawabku, tersenyum pada suamiku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku baru bergabung di ranjang ketika Lucius berkata, "senyummu belum hilang, aku jadi sedikit khawatir." godanya.

Aku menepuk lengannya pelan, lalu menceritakan berita yang dibawa oleh Blaise sore ini, aku juga mengatakan tentang _Vow_ yang aku buat dengan pewaris tunggal Zabini itu dan memberitahunya tentang misi kita.

"Kau yakin dia bisa dipercaya?"

Aku mengangguk, "aku akan pastikan besok ke St Mungo."

"Tapi kau bilang Healer Turrell membuat _Unbreakable Vow_ dengan Draco, jika benar dia pasti tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Dia tidak harus memberitahuku. Kau tenang saja, aku punya caraku sendiri untuk mendapatkan informasi itu. Besok aku pasti bisa membawa salinan dokumen tentang cucu kita." Aku menyeringai.

"Kau sangat Slytherin."

" _I am_. Oh ya Lucius, aku ingin kau besok datang menemui semua kepala redaksi surat kabar yang ada di Inggris, minta mereka untuk tidak menerbitkan berita tentang kehamilan Hermione Granger, juga tidak mempublikasikan artikel tentang Draco yang berhubungan dengan Muggleborn itu. Bungkam mereka dengan cara apapun."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan jika publik mengetahuinya kan?"

"Blaise yang memberi saran, dia bilang Draco dan Miss Granger takut kita tau tentang cucu kita. Mereka bahkan meminta semua murid Hogwart tidak menyebarkannya keluar Hogwart agar tidak jadi berita di surat kabar. Tapi Blaise percaya bahwa tidak semua murid Hogwart akan bungkam maka kita harus bungkam redaksinya."

" Tapi kenapa Draco harus takut pada kita?"

Aku memutar bola mata, "Draco kan tidak tau bahwa kita yang mengaturnya. Lagipula lebih baik jika mereka yang katakan sendiri, kita harus memberi mereka waktu agar siap berhadapan dengan kita. Sangat baik bagi hubungan mereka jika mereka takut kepada kita. Mereka akan saling melindungi, menjaga cucu kita dengan baik. Terlebih Miss Granger tidak perlu tau bahwa kita menginginkannya agar dia tidak curiga pada kita."

"Kau sangat Slytherin,"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya."

.

Pagi hari aku mendapatkan surat dari Draco, dia akan berkunjung ke rumah malam ini dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berbicara hal penting denganku dan Lucius.

"Hari ini telah tiba," kataku saat Lucius sedang duduk di kepala _dining table_ untuk sarapan bersamaku.

Ayah dari putra tunggal ku itu mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum dia bertanya aku sodorkan surat dari Draco. Dia membacanya lalu menatapku.

"Ingat, kita harus pura-pura tidak tau sampai Draco mengatakannya pada kita."

Lucius mengangguk, "apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Inilah saatnya..

End Flashback

* * *

A/n : Sepertinya ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin di ff ini.

Chapter ini buatnya agak repot dan harus sedikit extra keras karena menjabarkan main story ff ini. Semoga twist-nya ga overdosis ya and masih masuk akal. Chap ini saya ga terlalu mikirin dinamiknya karena udah ribet sama penjelasannya, coz inilah ide awal ff ini, mau ngasih pesan bahwa di dunia ini ga ada yang kebetulan wkwkwk. What do you think?

Oh, dan ga lupa untuk tema 'repatriated' dan kutukan Dark Mark yang menginspirasi ff ini creditnya buat Delancey654, yang menurut saya, itu adalah salah satu alasan yang paling masuk akal untuk mempersatukan Dramione dan agar keluarga Malfoy yang aristokrat+pureblood turun temurun itu bisa menerima Mudblood di keluarganya.

Aquadewi : bikin satu aja udah ribet banget, tapi seneng sih setidaknya saya ikut berpartisipasi nyumbang ff otp. gimana kalo translate aja biar ga repot mikirin plot?

Staecia : tenang aja mood saya datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Just A Guest : berarti bisa disimpen nih perasaan cadangannya.

Yui : udah di update nih. ga lama kan?

Puma178 : terima kasih apresiasinya. iya kan, ketara banget kan jetlagnya, chap ini juga kurang bagus nih, saya mesti cari ilmu and referensi lebih banyak nih.


End file.
